A Lion & A Lamb
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Vanitas has always been the proverbial black sheep of his brothers. Roxas, the charismatic lady's man. Sora the sweet, innocent boy that always makes people smile. And Vanitas, the tall, dark, and myserious personality that everyone fears. But all this lion-hearted young man wants is to find that one person that will see past his amber gaze into the real him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, folks, here we are again. What got me started on this story was a discussion I was having with Skyscraper15 (great writter BTW) about one of our collaborations (DH: College Year) and the story literally smacked me right in the face! So without further ado, let's get started :D**_

_**1: The Brothers That Are Nothing Alike**_

* * *

Vanitas rolled over and shoved his head under his pillow in a vain attempt to block out the noise. The noise being his brother's and his girlfriend's sounds of passion.

"_Ow_! Roxas, not so hard!" Namine moaned. A vein appeared on Vanitas's forehead. He was losing his patience. "Oh yes! That's it!" He could hear their bed creaking down the hall...and the loud snoring of his other brother.

"How does he do that?" Vanitas wondered aloud, "There could be a damned hurricane, and Sora would sleep right through it!"

"_Oh fuck yes_!" Namine squealed, followed by the loud growl of his brother, and the sound of the bed slamming against the wall.

"That does it!" Vanita growled, and rolled out of bed, and headed for the door. "Enough is enough!" He yanked his door open and stormed down the hall. Uncle Sid can rage at me all he wants, but this is ridiculous! Vanitas thought, passing by Sora's room. Curious to know how he was sleeping through all of the noise, Vanitas opened his brother's door up a crack.

Sora was sprawled out on his bed in the usual fashion, his mouth hanging open and a line of drool running out the corner...and the set of headphones that Vanitas had been looking for the entire day!

"Sora!" Vanitas yelled, slamming the door open. Sora, of course, stayed sound asleep. Vanitas, forgetting his annoyance with Roxas, stormed over to his younger twin, and yanked the headphones off roughly. Sora didn't move. Vanitas grinned and started scuttling his fingers across his brother's chest in an imitation of something Sora absolutely hated, "Sora! It's a spider!"

Sora's bright blue eyes shot open. "_Argh_!" Sora lept off the bed and tumbled to the floor, landing flat on his face.

"Smooth, bro, real smooth." Vanitas grinned, dangling his headphones, "Wonder what Kairi will think of this?"

"Kairi?" Sora asked, coming fully awake, "She didn't see that did she?"

Vanitas leaned down and tapped his brother's head, "Earth to chowder head, you're in your room and wearing _my_ headphones."

"Oh, come on!" Sora groaned, and snatched at the phones, which Vanitas dangled out of his reach, "How am I supposed to sleep without those?"

"Buy your own?" Vanitas suggested.

"Or my favorite brother could be nice?" Sora said, giving his twin a wide-eyed look.

Sora's golden-eyed brother looked down at him for a minute, then dropped the headphones. "Fine, but I need to do somthing about-"

"_FUCK YEAH_!" Roxas roared.

"-that!" Vanitas barrled out of the room. Sora scrambled after him, "Wait up!"

"Don't try and stop me this time, Sora!" Vanitas growled, "This has got to stop!"

Sora grinned and hopped on his brother's back, "I just wanna watch." Vanitas being the bigger boy, easily carried his weight. Vanitas grinned back over his shoulder. "Just don't be surprised if Namine comes after you, too."

"Before, or after she tries to get dressed?" Sora asked.

"Good point," Vanitas laughed.

They staggered down the hall to Roxas's room where the noise got worse. Vanitas's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance. Namine then screamed something about horses and saddles, and Sora shudded. "Who'd want that?" Sora asked, and Vanitas grinned and shook his head then set his brother on the floor.

"So, what do you think?" Vanitas asked, "Soldier's charge, or Tarzan?"

Hmm," Sora said, tapping his cheek, "How about divebomb?"

"Oh, good choice!" Vanitas grinned devilishly, the raised his foot and kicked in the door. "_Kowabunga_!" Vanitas roared, and charged into the room. Roxas, raising his head up from Namine's neck, paled when he saw his larger, younger brother charging toward them, golden eyes as wild as his black hair.

"Oh shit!" Roxas yelled as Vanitas lept into the air. This got Namine's attention, and, too late, she saw Vanitas's huge frame falling toward them.

"_Eyiah_!" Namine shrieked, and Vanitas crashed down on top of both of them.

"Bombs away!" Vanitas roared, and started pummeling Roxas, all the while Sora was bracing himself against the door frame while his brothers rolled around on top of the unfortunate girl, who was screaming bloody murder...and trying to cover herself.

"Van, get off!" Roxas shouted.

"You first!" Vanitas laughed, then tossed him to the floor, and grabbed a pillow. Roxas scrambled to pull his boxers back into place while he tried to get away from the beating he knew was coming.

"Vanitas!" Namine shrieked, tucking the bed sheet around her, "You stop that right now!"

"You wanna be next?" Vanitas grinned, holding the pillow like a weapon. Namine pulled the covers up to her chin, "Not really. Run Roxy!"

"No shit!" Roxas yelped, and scrambled to his feet and ran out with Vanitas right behind him, swinging the pillow at him.

"Come back here you sex fiend!" Vanitas roared.

"Just because you can't get any!" Roxas yelled, "That's no reason to be jealous!"

"I don't want sex, you schmuck!" Vanitas yelled, whopping him over the head, "I want sleep!"

"_I knew you were gay_!" Namine shrilled, coming into the hall, and following after them, with Sora right behind her, still roaring with laughter.

Vanitas nearly shouted at her, but plowed right into Roxas as they both reached the stairs, sending them tumbling down. Vanitas managed to grab hold of Roxas as the rolled and smacked him again, this time in the face. "Ack!"

"Take that!" Vanitas crowed.

"Guys," Sora hissed between his teeth, "You're gonna wake up Uncle -"

"What the hell's goin' on in here!"

" - Cid!" Sora groaned.

The lights came on, and a large, muscular man with a blonde army crew cut stood in the hallway.

Cid normally kept an open mind on all things, considering he was a mechanic, but as the lights flicked on and he saw two of his nephew rolling around on the floor, only in his pj pants, and the other in his boxers, Cid had to wonder.

"Van, Rox," Cid said, going a little pale, "Now I'm not one to judge, but even I have to put my foot down when two brothers come out of the closet."

"What?" Both boys asked then looked at each other. Roxas, somehow, was straddling Vanitas. Vanitas turned green. "Get off!" Vanitas bucked and threw Roxas off of him.

"It's not what you think!" Roxas yelped in the same moment he was thrown.

"Then what in tarnation is going on?" Cid asked.

"Roxas and Namine were at it again," Sora supplied, coming down the stairs, Namine, hiding behind him, "Vanitas kinda got fed up."

"Aha, so that's it," Cid said, then noticed Namine, "Girl, you oughta know better than to go gallivanting around in nothin' but a sheet!"

"Ehehe," Namine blushed, "I was in a hurry?"

"And Roxas," Roxas was at full attention when Cid called to him, "I don't mind you having a little fun as long as you're bein' safe -"

"We are!" Roxas nodded vigorously, "Latex condoms and every - " _Thwack_! " - Ow!" Roxas rubed his head.

"I wasn't done." Cid growled, holding up his fist, "Now, as I was saying, I don't mind you two havin' fun so long as you're bein' safe, _and_ quiet."

"But it's Friday, so none of us have school tomorrow." Roxas whined.

"I have work in the morning!" Vanitas growled, "And I need sleep if I have work!"

"I have ta agree with Van on this one." Cid said, "At his age, he needs to focus on his schoolin', but he's gone and found himself a job. I admire that, even though I pay y'all an allowance and for helping me out in the shop from time ta time."

"Thanks," Vanitas said, bowing his head and blushing a little. Praise like that from a hard man like Cid was rare.

"But Van, you shoulda just put your phones on." Cid growled.

"I swiped them- " Sora started, but Vanitas cut him off and said, "I gave them to Sora."

"Well, that was nice of ya." Cid smiled, "Anyway, off ta bed with all of ya."

"Right." All of them smiled, Namine being the first to leave and head back to Roxas's room. Sora was second, yawning hugely, and stretching his arms above his head. Roxas quickly jogged after his girlfriend.

"You up for round three?" Roxas asked.

"Bite me," Namine muttered.

"Ah come on!" Roxas whined.

"No, I mean bite me like you did earlier." Namine smiled, winking at him.

Sora blushed upon hearing the slightly steamy speech of the two. Vanitas took pity on his brother and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Bro, your turn will come soon."

"No it won't," Sora muttered, "Kairi doesn't even know I exist."

"Come on," Vanitas said, grinning, "She likes you, all you have to do is ask her out!"

"I'm too nervous around her to even breathe!" Sora groaned.

Down the hall a door closed hastily as Roxas and Namine returned to their room. Vanitas groaned, he knew that within two minutes they'd be going at it again.

In the back of his mind, Vanitas was jealous. As he and Sora went back to their rooms to try and get some sleep, Vanitas wondered just how long his looks would plague him.

He and Sora were almost mirror images of each other. Except where Sora had sapphire-blue eyes, and golden brown hair, Vanitas had eyes of true gold, and hair as black as pitch. Vanitas was the tallest of his brothers, Sora being the shortest of the bunch. But his two brothers were more muscular than he was, while he was leaner, though he was well muscled himself.

But he was considered a bad boy. _What does that even mean_? Vanitas wondered as he laid down. _I'm not bad, I just look...bad_. He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Damn."

How did Roxas do it? He admitted that Namine was a great girl when she wasn't screaming her brains out in passion, and her sister, Kairi was just the sort Sora needed. Kind, understanding...she even got along with him. And Vanitas was the black sheep. His brothers were a fun loving pair compared to him. He was the serious type that normally focused on what he wanted. And he wanted...a damned girlfriend!

"What the hell do I have to do?" Vanitas asked himself, "Why can't someone look at me and not be afraid?"

"_OH HELL YES_!" Namine screamed.

"_OH HELL NO_!" Vanitas roared, then banged on the wall, "_PIPE DOWN OR THE NEXT IT'LL BE A BUCKET OF ICE WATER_!"

* * *

_**Like I said, this is a brand new story. Since Do You Remember Me(?) is ending soon, I thought I'd start this one up, and you can thank Skyscraper15 for the idea. And please be sure to read our story (College Year: DH 3 or Destiny's High if you haven't read the first one yet) we're working on together. ;)**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, but I'm hoping this will pick up a little. **_

_**2: School Wars**_

* * *

Any other day of the week, Vanitas would have wanted to stay home and away from school, but with the end of his junior term coming up, he didn't have much choice. In truth, he only had to take one or two tests. Roxas and Sora, however...

"I told you to study," Vanitas said smugly, "Now I can take my two tests, and take the rest of the day off, and you guys get to stay here and work your asses off."

"Show a little sympathy!" Roxas growled, slamming his locker closed.

"To Sora, of course, he tried his hardest," he said and reached out to ruffle the smaller boy's hair, "You were too busy screwing around with Namine."

"Can you blame me?" Roxas smirked.

"I can't," Sora blushed.

"Don't encourage him," Vanitas said.

"She's all the encouragement I need." Roxas laughed and started down the hall toward his first class. Sora sighed and leaned against his locker, "I'm never gonna get a girlfriend."

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Come on, Romeo," he grabbed him by his shirt collar and started dragging him down the hall, "Don't wanna be late."

"That's what she said." Sora quipped, grinning. Vanitas grinned and took his brother in a headlock and noogied him until he was crying uncle.

(*)

The day was passing Vanitas by in an uneventful fashion. Lazy, you could say. His first test had been in his French class, where he was sure he'd aced the test. He'd only taken it to put more points towards college.

The second had been just easy. History. His best subject. Roxas had been with him in that class, and had spent the better part of it either yawning or making obscene faces at Vanitas, getting a laugh from all except the teacher. Both of them had, to the teacher's annoyance, passed the test.

While Roxas had moved on to the next class, Vanitas had moved to the school's low roof, where he usually spent his free time when he had to wait on his brothers.

While he laid back, he couldn't help but feel that it was unusually cool for the beginning of summer. _My kind of day_, Vanitas sighed to himself as he watched the clouds role by. He smiled when he thought about the times when the three of them were little and used to point out shapes in the clouds. Not any more though, he thought sadly. All three of them had their own friends now, even Sora, who hung out with their oldest friend, Riku. Roxas had friends in Hanyer, Pence and Axel, and he had Namine, too.

Riku still hung out with him though, when he was around. Vanitas was thankful for that. The only other people that didn't mind him were Selphie and Namine's sister Kairi, and that was only because Namine was dating Roxas, and Kairi had a crush on Sora. Vanitas chuckled at that thought, thinking that if they did get together, he'd have double the sleep deprivation.

"Yo!" Vanitas nearly jumped clear out of his skin at the shout as Riku's silvery blonde head popped up by his feet. "Thought you might be up here!"

"Jeez, man, don't spook me like that!" Vanitas laughed and punched his arm lightly.

"Ow!" Riku winced theatrically, "No wonder they call you a violent bad boy!"

"Ha! You haven't seen violent yet!" Vanitas laughed and shoved him. Riku laughed and sat beside him.

"So what's the deal?" Riku asked, "Done with the freakin' tests already?"

"Yup, finished up just over an hour ago." Vanitas leaned back, "Now I just have to wait on the boys."

"Why?" Riku asked, "Make 'em walk home."

Vanitas grinned, "I can't do that. Not after dive bombed Roxas last weekend."

"Namine started screaming again, huh?" Riku raised an eyebrow as he grinned.

"No shit," Vanitas sighed, "Kinda makes me jealous."

"Don't be," Riku laughed, "From what I hear she snores. 'Course, you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" Vanitas grinned.

"Haha, beat's me!" Riku laughed.

"Leave me alone!"

"Huh?" Vanitas sat up.

"That wasn't me!" Riku said.

"I know that, Dumbass," Vanitas barked, "That was a girl!"

"C'mon, Sugar, just a little kissie wissie?"

"And that's Seifer!" Riku growled, standing up. Vanitas followed him and crept to the edge of the roof. Seifer and his goons were right below them. Along with a girl Vanitas didn't recognize. Her hair was black and fell around her shoulders, and her could see that she wore glasses, but her face was turned away from him. Vanitas growled, he hated Seifer with a passion. Not only was he a bully, but he was the main drug dealer in the school, and the town. And he went out of his way to slander Vanitas' name when he got the chance.

"Heh," Riku grunted and held out a fist to him, "Shall we?" Vanitas grinned and bumped his fist against his.

"Let's!" Then they both jumped.

Vanitas landed right beside Seifer, and sprang up with a powerful right cross to his face. "Beat it!" Vanitas roared at the girl, who squeaked in alarm and ran as soon as the words were out. Riku slammed into the other two and dropped them to the ground. Seifer was struggling to his feet while the two of them tossed the prone figures away.

"You...little...shits!" Seifer growled, "Do you have any idea who you're messing with!"

"Do you?" Vanitas growled back, and finally Seifer was able to focus his eyes.

"Shit!" He reached behind him and pulled out a knife. "Vanitas, you fucked with the wrong guy!"

Vanitas grinned, giving himself a frightening look. Seifer cringed, and Vanitas' foot shot out and kicked the knife out of his hand before he could flip it open. The knife went skittering away, and suddenly Vanitas was right in the skinny blonde's face. "You," Vanitas smiled, "Fucked with the wrong person."

Behind him Riku snickered and cracked his knuckles.

"Hold it right there!" All three boy jumped at the sound of the voice. Vanitas looked behind them and saw principle Cloud Strife running toward them along with a few other teachers. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"They attacked me!" Seifer wailed, "They attacked me for no reason at all!" Vanitas, figuring they couldn't get it much more trouble, punched the whining teen square in the nose, and knocked him flat.

"Nice one," Riku grinned.

"Vanitas!" Cloud yelled, "I asked you a question!"

"Seifer and his goons there," he pointed at the other two unconscious figures, "Were harassing a girl. Seifer was trying to kiss her or something and she was resisting, so Riku and I jumped in."

"Literally," Riku chimed in, "We were chilling on the roof when it all went down."

Cloud surveyed the scene before him. Not a few minutes ago, one of the female students had come running for help because there was a fight breaking out with Seifer and a couple of other students. He made a mental note to ask her for more details.

"Vanitas, Riku, go home," Cloud said, "You're suspended for the remainder of the semester."

"Fine by me," Vanitas said, "I finished my last test. Riku?"

"Don't know what good it'll do, but same here." Riku grinned, "What's gonna happen to Seifer? He pulled a knife on us you know?

"Did he?" Cloud asked, "And where is this weapon?" Vanitas had a pretty good idea where it had landed and went to search for it. It had skidded under an air conditioning unit. After stretching out a bit to grab it, he held out the knife to Cloud. "Hmm, I'll need to look into this."

"And?" Vanitas asked, "You know this guy is bad news."

"We'll have to wait and see." Cloud said, "But I will be conducting a search of his locker."

"Good luck," Riku smiled, "I hope he rots in jail."

(*)

Sora sat a the table with his test in front of him. He was nervous beyond belief. Not because of the test, he'd already finished and he was sure about the grade. No, it was because his crush was sitting right across from him.

Kairi was chewing her bottom lip and twisting her finger in her hair. She was nervous, too. The test was hard for her, of course, but with Sora casting glances at her every now and then she could hardly focus enough on the test and to keep the blush off her face.

At the moment, Sora was doodling in his notebook, and thinking about what Vanitas had told him last week. "She likes you, all you have to do is ask her out!" _Could it be that simple_? Sora thought, but the nervousness just wouldn't go away, and he was racking his brain for a solution. Suddenly he remembered Namine telling the story of how she and Roxas had gotten together.

"I was so nervous!" Namine had said with a smile, "I couldn't even talk to him. In the end, I wrote a note asking if he'd go out with me!" She and Roxas had laughed the whole time while telling him and Vanitas the tale, but the idea had stuck with Sora.

Kairi noticed Sora scribbling something in his notebook. _Is he drawing_? She wondered, but then he tore the piece of paper off, and let it slide over to her. Her breath hitched. _Is he gonna ask why I've been staring_? Panic gripped her as the note slid next to her arm. She hesitantly looked down at the message.

_Will you go out with me?_

_Yes or No ? _

Kairi turned as red as her hair. She looked and saw that Sora was just as flustered. She found it adorable the way that the blush lit up his sparkling blue eyes. And those same eyes were now looking at her full of anxiety.

"Sora..." and suddenly the sprinkler system in the building went off, and showered everything and everyone with water. Across the room, Namine and Roxas howled with laughter as the teacher started slipping and sliding all over the place while everyone else was squealing and laughing as well.

"Everyone outside!" Xemnas roared.

Before either Sora or Kairi could say anything to each other, they were swamped and pushed outside in a sea of sopping wet students. Kairi kept trying to bob up over the crowd to catch sight of Sora, but he was way ahead of her, plowing his way right through them. Oddly enough, the two barged right into each other and Sora instinctively wrapped his arms around her when she pinwheeled for balance.

Kairi looked up to see who'd caught her, and found herself face to face with Sora, or rather nose to nose.

"H-hi." Sora stammered.

Kairi smiled as she leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth, leaning back to say, "Hi, I'd be happy to go out with you."

Sora grinned like an idiot...just before a barrage of water balloons started falling.

(*)

"You know," Vanitas said, "Maybe we shouldn't do this part?"

"Why?" Riku asked, "The sprinkler idea was pure genius."

"Well, I'm just saying that they might throw the book at us for this." Vanitas said, hefting a balloon, "Damn, wha'd you fill these with?"

"That red one and the others are a mix of sour milk, cottage cheese, and sweet peas." Riku smirked at Vanitas' grossed out expression, "And the orange ones are water mixed with red food coloring, besides, what could they do to us? Today's the last day!"

"Well-"

"Here they come!" Riku whooped, "Watch me nail Xemnas!"

"Didn't know you swung that way, man!" Vanitas laughed.

"Ah shut it!" Riku shouted and hurled the first balloon.

"Hey!" Vanitas yelped, "Isn't that Sora and Kairi lockin' lips!"

Riku paused in his attack and looked down. Sure enough, there were the two lovebirds smacking lips. Riku grinned evilly, "Bombardment!" He tossed an orange balloon at them.

(*)

Sora fell over when the balloon hit him flat in the face. Kairi shrieked, then started laughing when he sat back up with bright red hair. Sora grinned, because he saw another balloon heading right for her. Kairi screamed then when the balloon hit her. This one was not water.

"EW!" Kairi shrieked, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"You rotten little - BWAH!" Xemnas howled as a balloon spewed a nasty looking mixture on his face.

"That rotten enough for ya!" Sora heard Vanitas laugh.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku yelled, "There's more where that came from!" He pointed to the side of the building, "Spread out some ammo!"

"What's he talking about?" Kairi laughed, ducking from another balloon. Sora spotted a box where Riku had pointed, and grinned impishly as he took Kairi by the hand.

"C'mon, let's not let them have all the fun!" Sora grinned.

(*)

"I can't believe he did that!" Namine laughed later that night, "Did you see the look on Cloud's face when he got clobbered? Priceless!"

"I know!" Kairi shrieked, "But not half as priceless as you when Van nailed you with that red stuff!"

"I thought it would ruin my hair!" Namine squealed. Both girls were lounging in Namine's bedroom, with their bathrobes on and towels wrapped around their heads. "But enough about the fight, tell me about Sora!"

"We're official!" Kairi laughed, blushing, "We kissed and everything!"

"Aw, baby's first kiss, how cute!" Namine cooed. Kairi threw a pillow at her.

"Hey?" Kairi said, "Where's Xion?"

"In her room," Namine said, "Apparently Seifer made a move on her today."

Kairi gagged, "Is she alright?"

"She's a little shaken, but she's fine." She said, then smiled, "She said a black-haired boy saved her."

"Black hair?" Kairi wondered. _Vanitas has black hair_, she thought, then shook her head, _No, I don't think so_.

"So," Namine perked up, "Are you two going to Selphie's party tomorrow?"

"You got that right!" Kairi beamed, "Selphie throws the wildest parties!"

"That," Namine grinned slyly, "And she has plenty of spare rooms." Kairi's face burned.

"Namine!" The blonde girl shrieked with laughter as her red-haired sister pummeled her with the pillow.

(*)

In her room, Xion lay on her bed in her pajamas. The day had been a nightmare for her. She'd been doing fine until she'd headed for her next class, and Seifer had jumped her. She hated him. He always reeked of the drugs he sold and used, and his two henchmen were no better. The fact that she'd worn a skirt today had scared her even more. Seifer had said he wanted a little kiss for letting her go, but...

She shivered, not wanting to think about it.

But then there was that boy that had saved her. He'd been so much taller than her, lean, muscular. Her body quivered. "Stop that," she said to herself, "You don't even know him!"

KNOCKKNOCK. "Xion?" Kairi called, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Sis." Xion shouted.

Kairi opened the door, "I just wanted to see if you were coming with us to the party tomorrow?"

"No," Xion sighed, "Parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh come on." Kairi huffed, "You need to have a little fun, especially after today! I heard about Seifer."

Xion grimaced. "He was taken off for illegal possession of drugs."

"And?" Kairi pushed, walking over to her bed, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Xion sighed, sitting up, "I was saved."

"By who?" Kairi asked.

"I didn't know him." Xion said, sighing again and leaning against her sister's shoulder, "But he was so...tall."

* * *

_**There's chapter two. The story is picking up now, and things are going to get even crazier...IT'S SUMMER TIME! XD**_

_**Next Time: Party**_

_**Don't Forget To Review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed last time. I really appreciated it :D Things are about to get H&S in this chapter so if you don't like lemons, I'd skip it if I were you ;) But I'm not.**_

_**Shout outs:**_

_**smurf21agb: That does sound funny :D And yeah, he is! But we'll see more of him later :p**_

_**Too Lazy 2 Login : Login already XD LOL, yeah, good twist huh? Just wait and see what this "quiet girl" has up her sleeve XD**_

_**Chocolatelilac101: You're right about that :p I did get the idea from her. But I really couldn't come up with anything better :'( And yes, I adore Xion! Also, you're welcome. Your stories are hilarious and steamy. A potent combination.**_

_**Emo Unfaltering : Really? No flaws? Thanks! XD**_

_**Skyscraper15: You're welcome :D We sorta worked together on all of them didn't we? And yourself some credit, Sky, you're ideas are great! I'm honored that you let me use them!**_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU 15: Wow, thank you so much! I've seen the support you give Skyscraper15, and I gotta say that I'm happy to see you interested in one of my stories!**_

* * *

"So," Cid growled, "Lemme get this straight, you and Riku started a balloon fight? And hit the teachers, too?"

"Yeah," Vanitas said, not really caring. It had been fun, and he'd gotten to pelt his brothers with the balloons, too. And he'd caught some of it in the back from Roxas and Sora for nailing them, and their girls.

Cid glared down at him for a moment, then his hardened face broke into a grin, "Ah, well, being the last day o' school, I don't blame ya." He clapped him on the shoulder, nearly making him fall out of his chair, "And I imagine the boys got'cha back for it, too."

"Yeah, they did," Vanitas laughed, "Right after Sora and Kairi finally got together!" Across the table, Sora turned red, or redder than he already was, due to the food coloring.

Cid grinned down at him, "Finally got around to it, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Sora said nervously. Vanitas grinned wickedly, "One scream out of her, and my first reaction will be Timber!" Sora paled. Roxas laughed.

"Great, now I can blame all the noise on Sora!" He laughed.

"Then you'd better start using a gag on Namine," Vanitas said, smirking, "Or I'll be able to tell the difference."

"How?" Roxas wondered.

Vanitas raised his eyebrow at him, "Because I highly doubt Kairi will be screaming out for you to bang her harder."

"He's got'cha there, Roxy." Cid laughed, "And Sora, the same rules tha tI gave to Roxas apply to you, too."

"Right!" Sora blushed.

"I'll lend you some condoms." Roxas snickered.

"They won't work," Sora said innocently, "I'm bigger."

"The hell you are!" Roxas snapped, "And how do you know?"

"Well, Namine was bragging about you being a solid ten inches and I got curious and - "

"Skip that bit, porcupine." Vanitas said, covering his brother's mouth, "And get to the point."

"Well," Sora mumbled around his hand, "I'm ten and a half."

"Bullshit!" Roxas sprang up, and grabbed him by the collar, "I gotta see this!"

"Wah! Wait! Roxas!" Sora yelped.

"Should we stop 'em?" Cid asked.

"Nah," Vanitas said, "Roxas needs an ego check anyway."

"_You moron, that's only eight and a half!_"

Both Cid and Vanitas looked at each other for a minute then busted up laughing.

"And I still top Van!" Roxas said, coming back into the room with Sora right behind him. Roxas looked relieved, Sora looked more embarrassed than Vanitas had ever seen him.

Vanitas grinned, "Would you like to put money on that?"

"Oh hell no!" Roxas said, scowling, "I've seen enough!"

Vanitas was glad he didn't get dragged into the bathroom. That would have been ... weird. Sora was looking outraged and pissed. "If I wasn't so damned embarrassed, I'd tell Namine that you pants me for a peek!"

"Don't even think about it, or I'll tell Kairi about your bed wetting problem!"

"That was twelve years ago!" Sora snapped, "And if you do that, I'll tell Namine about Mister Huggles!"

"You wouldn't!" Roxas paled.

"In a minute!" Sora grinned.

Vanitas was pounding on the table by now, while Cid was bowed over the counter top. Since the balloon fight, Sora had really gotten bold. "Sora, Roxas," Vanitas laughed, "Neither one of you has room to talk about embarrassment. I've got you both pegged!"

"How?" Both boys asked.

"I'm the only one that Mom and Dad never took naked baby pictures of!" Vanitas crowed. Sora and Roxas went blue in the face while Cid howled.

"You really are cruel!" Roxas wailed.

"Come on!" Sora cried, "You really wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I might," Vanitas said, grinning, "Then again I might not. Just keep it quiet!"

(*)

"Xion, come on!" Namine whined, tugging on her sister's arm, "It'll only be for a little while!"

"I'm sorry," Xion said, smiling slightly, "But I really don't like parties."

Kairi, who was pawing through their clothes, trying to find something for herself, grinned, "And maybe you're just afraid of a chance meeting with your hero?"

Xion blushed, "Oh, shut up!"

Namine snickered, "Well, well, is our little sister finally showing some interest?"

"Namine, don't start!" Xion begged, "I don't know who he was anyway, and I probably never will!" It was true, all she had to go on was height and hair color. Very few boys had that kind of height, but to her, everyone was tall. She was five foot on the dot. Her sisters, somehow a day older than she was, were closer to six.

"Come on, honey," Kairi said, "You already know who it is, you just don't want to admit it."

"But he's -"

"Not as bad as people make out to be," Namine stepped in, "And it'd just be perfect, wouldn't it? Why not make it three for three?"

"He scares me!" Xion cried.

"He could have been the one that saved you," Kairi soothed, wrapping her arm around the girl, "Please, Xion, just for a little while? I promise we won't stay long. Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout," Xion smirked, "Just for a little bit?"

"Yeah," Namine said, joining in on the hug, and wrapping her arm around Xion's waist, "Now let's find you something to wear, shall we?"

"Jeans," Xion snapped, "I'm never wearing a skirt again!"

(*)

Selphie saw just who she wanted to see. Vanitas and his brothers were walking right up her drive. The party was already going, but now she knew it would kick into gear.

Selphie came bouncing down the steps to meet them and bounced right into Vanitas' arms. "Van, it's great to see you guys here!" Selphie gushed, hugging him tight, "I was almost worried that you might not come!"

"Come on," Vanitas said, "Would we miss a party?"

"Nope," she smiled, "I've got everything set up for you. So you can start playing whenever you want."

"Sweet," Roxas pumped his fists, "We're so gonna rock this joint!"

"I call the drumbs," Sora shouted, pushing past them. Selphie laughed at his enthusiasm and led the other two inside.

"Thanks for having us, Selphie," Vanitas said, "We could use the down time."

Selphie giggled as she blushed, "Don't worry, just do me a favor and keep some of the more...stupid boys off my back."

Vanitas grinned, he knew she had reputation for being very friendly with men. And some of them tried to take advantage of that same friendliness. Of course, Selphie always stayed single, but that didn't stop people from talking.

"I'll take that job," Vanitas said, "Are Namine and Kairi here yet?"

"Nope," Selphie said, "You guys are early."

"Great," Roxas quipped, "More food for us!"

"Not if Sora gets there first," Vanitas grinned.

"Oh shit!" Roxas rushed in, "Sora! You better leave some for me!"

(*)

"What the hell kind of music is that?" Xion cried as soon as they arrived. The blaring of guitars and drumbs was enough to send her ears packing.

"That's rock," Namine laughed, "I forgot you're more of a classic type of person."

"That's probably Sora and his brothers," Kairi said, "I rememer him telling me that he played."

Xion looked mor nervous than she had before coming. If Sora and Roxas were here, she new the big one wouldn't be too far. She still doubted that Vanitas was the one that saved her. From what she'd heard of him, he was a beast among beasts. Violent and unpredictable. But the curiosity about her savior made it almost impossible for her to turn away now.

"That's Nickelback if I'm not mistaken," Namine smiled, "And that's most definitely Vanitas singing." Xion nodded, the beat of the music was already thrumming through her body. It felt kind of nice.

"Hey!" Xion jumped, then Selphie came running toward them, her auburn curls bouncing around her smiling face. "You guys made it!"

"Damn right we did," Namine cried, rushing forward to hug her with Kairi right behind her. Xion stayed back, smiling at them. Selphie was a friend to all of them, but not as much as she was to her older sisters. To Xion, she was like the crazy cousin she loved to have over, while she was like another sister to Namine and Kairi.

"Xion, you get your cute little ass over here!" Selphie yelled, smiling still as she ran over to her and swept the smaller girl up. Once again, Xion was reminded of how short she was. But she blushed when Selphie hugged her, feeling like a child being held by her mother. Selphie had that maternal feel to her.

Suddenly the sound of a steel guitar blared as someone's voice rang out, setting the lenses on Xion's glasses rattling.

"_Yyyyeeeeaaaahhh_!" Xion flinched,_ what a whoop_!

"Was that Vanitas?" Kairi asked, smiling at her little sister.

"You bet it was," Selphie smiled, then gave the red-head sly look, "I heard about you and porcupine."

"Don't call him that!" Kairi huffed, "I like his hair!"

"Aha! So you admit it!" Selphie beamed, "Would you like to use one the spare rooms? My parents are out of town for the whole month again!"

"No, no," Kairi said, shaking her head and waving her hands, "I'm no where near ready for that!"

"Oh really?" Selphie asked, smirking, "Too bad, I bet you're a screamer just like Namine!"

_"I am not_!" Namine shrieked.

"Oh yes you _are_!" Xion and Kairi jumped in.

"Girls, how could you!" Namine cried, acting wounded.

"How many times have I threatened to throw you _both_ outside once you started up?" Kairi asked, "The noise is part of the reason Mom let's you stay over at their place so much!"

"She _knew_?" Namine gasped.

"Of course she knew!" Xion laughed, "How could she not? You scream like a banshee!"

"_Xion_!" Namine wailed.

"Okay, okay!" Selphie laughed, "Let's get to the party!"

(*)

"_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_," Vanitas sang out, "_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me._" The crowd of party goers was already feeling it. Vanitas grinned, "_Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy. We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out_!"

Roxas and Sora blared out on the drumbs and guitar as the crowd went nuts. He noticed that Kairi and Namine were both dancing happily, swaying to the music. In between them he saw a smaller version of them, with black hair...and black rimmed glasses!

As Vanitas continued singing, he kept his eyes on the girl. He didn't know they had another sister. Or that she was so small! She was a migget compared to his six and a half feet. But...she was cute. And the likeness was so uncanny that he couldn't doubt that they were siblings. She had the same face as Namine, and Kairi's vivid blue eyes. Her dark hair suited her. But it was her glasses that set her apart fromm the others. Oddly, they suited her.

He finished the song on a long note on his guitar, letting it ring out over the crowd. His eyes locked onto the girl, wondering. Wondering if she was the girl he'd saved.

Xion was happy enough with the dancing she was doing, simply swaying along with the music. It was new to her, but she liked it. She wasn't bold enough to dance like Namine, who was rolling her hips, and moving her feet faster than she could follow. Kairi was more sedated, simply swaying and moving to the music. She couldn't help smiling at her sisters.

They'd been right, it was fun to be here, and she was having the time of her life for once. She wasn't scared anymore either. She forgot about everything that had happened. Right up until the song ended and she caught sight of a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Xion froze. Vanitas was smiling at her. She'd seen him grin before, but this was different. Those other times had been when he was getting into fights or driving someone from him.

No, this was a genuine smile he was giving her. For a moment, when she thought about her savior, she could imagine that he was the one. He was tall, very tall, with a wild mane of black hair almost like a lion. He was paler than his brothers were, and leaner, but he still had muscle that seemed natural, not forced like you would see from body builders. And his eyes seemed to be his best feature. They truly were golden, and she could see the laugh-lines around them.

He smiles a lot, Xion thought, finally returning the smile. She felt a small blush creeping its way to her cheeks and she turned away, adjusting her glasses...and felt an iron grip clamp down on her shoulder. Namine and Kairi shrieked, and Xion soon found out why.

Seifer leaned in over her should, his nose with a bandage across it, "Hey there, Sugar, remember me?"

"No," Xion breathed out, her eyes widening, "They took you off!"

"And I bailed out," he grinned, showing tobacco stained teeth, "Just to see you!"

"Get off her!" Namine yelled, charging him, but one of the goons he'd been with earlier picked her up by her dress straps and flung her back, ripping them in the process.

"Old Spooky ain't gonna save you this time!" He slammed her against his body, forcing her face up. Xion felt like she was about to cry, where was her hero?

"V-Vanitas!"

"You rang?" Said a rough, angry voice coming from above her. Seifer looked up the same moment she did. And there stood Vanitas, his eyes no longer laughing, but smoldering with pure hatred. He reached down and took hold of the arm that Seifer had around her and wrenched it away. Xion scrambled away just as the man who'd thrown Namine barreled in to help Seifer. Two smaller figures slammed into him and sent him sprawling.

Sora and Roxas jumped on him and beat ever bit of flesh they could reach.

Vanitas didn't pay any attention. "You really are an idiot, you know that?" Vanitas asked, "This will be twice that I've knocked your ass out today."

"Shut the fuck up," Seifer grinned then spun around in his grip and slashed across Vanitas' stomach. The taller boy hissed in pain, and Xion notice the small blade he held. The white T-shirt that Vanitas had been wearign now had a blood stain across it. Seifer laughed, "Not so tough now, are ya!" He went for him again.

Vanitas side-stepped, and grabbed the knife wielding arm and lifted him off the ground. His eyes were blazing as Seifer kicked and punched at him with little success. He tightened his grip on his arm. Xion felt like she was going to be sick. Vanitas was acting every bit as violent as she'd heard!

"Stop!" Seifer shrieked, "My arm! You'll break it!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Vanitas hissed, then tightened his grip until he heard and audible crack. Seifer screamed in pain as Vanitas dropped him. He cradled his arm against his chest then felt himself being hauled up by the front of his shirt, and found himself face to face with a very angry man. "I'm letting you off this time," he said, "But come near me, or any of my friends with your drugs again, and I'll do more than break your arm!" He flung the boy away and Seifer couldn't get away fast enough. His henchmen soon followed as Sora and Roxas finished with him, both looking a little rough, but other wise fine.

"Namine," Roxas cried, dashing to her, "Are you alright?"

"Better than Seifer," she grinned, hugging him, "It's just a dress, sweetie."

"No it's not," Roxas said, "Yunna bought you that dress last year!"

"It's fine," Namine said, but blushed when she noticed the rip went further down her back than she thought, "Um, do you think you could lend me a jacket?"

"Vanitas!" Selphie yelled, "Are you alright?" She came running up with a first aid kit rattling in her hands.

"It's fine,"Vanitas said, eaving her off, "It's just a scratch." But Selphie ignored him.

"Party's over!" Selphie yelled, "Everyone get out!"

(*)

"Ouch! Take it easy!" Vanitas whined as Selphie dabbed his wound with alcohol.

"Suck it up," Selphie laughed, "I thought you said it was just a scratch?"

Very funny, Selphie," Vanitas said, "Why couldn't you let me go home with my brothers?"

"They needed to take care of Namine, Kairi, and Xion." Selphie smiled and slapped a large band-aid over the small cut. Vanitas winced. "And, I wanted you to stay."

"Xion?" Vanitas asked.

"Namine, and Kairi's little sister," Selphie clarified, "And my favorite out of them. She's so adorable!"

"Yeah, I could see that."

Selphie giggled, "Hey, come on, you're sitting with the rumored school slut here, and you're thinking of another girl?"

Vanitas looked her in the eye, "You're no slut, Selphie. I'd sure like to get my hands on who said that, too. I mean it's not like you sleep around like one."

"No, I don't," Selphie admitted, "But I do enjoy sex quite a bit."

"Well, I don't know the specifics, but I really doubt that makes you a slut." Vanitas said. Then again, Vanitas thought, we are in her bedroom, and my shirt is on the floor.

Selphie smiled, and pressed her head against his shoulder, giving him goosebumps. "Thanks, Van, you and Riku are probably the only ones that think that, besides Namine and her sisters." She looked up at him with her aquamarine eyes, "I'll tell you this, I'm pretty picky about who I sleep with. You, for example."

"_Me_!" Vanitas squeaked out, then found himself pulled back onto the mattress. "Wait a minute!"

"Shh," Selphie pressed her finger against his lips, "Don't be scared, Van."

_I'm not scared,_ Vanitas thought, _I'm freaked_! "Selphie, listen I - " He was cut off as she let her lips brush against his, taking in his bottom lip. Selphie gave a little sigh of pleasure as Vanitas hesitantly started to kiss her back. His hands slid around her waist as he drew her body closer. Selphie smiled and broke the kiss.

"Finally getting the picture?" She laughed, then looked him in the eyes, "Listen, Van, I don't expect anything to come out of this. Nothing. I only wants both of us to feel good tonight. For your sake and mine."

"But Selphie - "

"No buts," she said, lifting up to take her shirt off. Vanitas gasped, blushing furiously. Underneath her clothes, Selphie had a beautiful body. During the summer, she always went to the beach to tan and swim, which left her body glowing. Her breasts were restrained by a pink, flowery lace bra. Vanitas gulped, and Selphie couldn't resist a jab, "Aw, is this the first time you've seen a girl undress?" But the comment had struck home. Vanitas turned away.

"So what?" He growled, "There's nothin' wrong with that."

Her eyes widened, "I was kidding. Is this really the first time?"

Vanitas nodded, "I'm not Mister Popular, you know?"

"Aw, Van," she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "And I'm not Miss Popular, either."

"What are you talkin' about?" Vanitas asked, "You've got loads of friends."

"We'll talk about that later," Selphie reached down and un-snapped her jeans, standing up to slide them down her hips. Vanitas scooted back, "We really gonna do this?"

"Damn right we are," she giggled at the look on his face. Half shock, half elation. "You don't have to do anything. Just let me handle the hard work."

Vanitas gave a small smile, "Not a chance," he kicked off his shoes, "I might not have any experience, but I'll do my best for you, Selphie."

"Thanks," she smiled, kneeling on the bed to crawl toward him, "Start things off by getting rid of those jeans." She trailed a finger down to the waistline of his pants, tracing the hem. he quickly complied, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now," Selphie smiled, "Come here, Hero," she held out her arms to him. Vanitas wrapped his arms around her, not hesitating this time when she kissed him to return the kiss, deepening it almost immediately. Selphie moaned in approval, letting her tongue dart out and slide along his lower lip. He slid his own out and repeated her action, provoking her into tangling her tongue with his.

"Hmm," Selphie smiled against his lips. "Very nice, are you ready for the next step?" She sat up, reaching behind her to undo her bra. Vanitas gulped audibly. A sweet smiled curved her lips as she slid the bra down her shoulders. His breath caught in his throat. Her breasts were pale and compared to the rest of her body. Her nipples already stood perfectly erect.

"Selphie, you're beautiful!" Vanitas whispered, blushing furiously. Selphie laughed lightly as she straddled him. "No need for flattery, Vanitas, I'm doing this for both of us, after all."

"You still haven't told me why, yet," Vanitas said, trying not to notice the obvious bulge that Selphie had caused. Selphie sighed, "Because I want to. I don't sleep with just anyone you know." She flopped down beside him. "People call me a slut for liking sex so much, but they don't really know. I mean, in my view, being a slut is more like a girl who has a boyfriend, and sleeps around on him."

"I can believe that," Vanitas said, rolling to his side so he could see her, "What else?"

"Well, take Larxene," she grimaced, "We're both on the cheer squad, but we couldn't be more different. She looks at someone like you and turns her nose up when you're probably the best guy out there if someone gave you the chance."

"Thanks," Vanitas smiled.

"Me, if I could loved you, I'd do everything I could to keep you." Selphie said, "Larxene, however, has a nice boyfriend, but I walked in on her once in the locker room with three guys on her!"

"T-three?" Vanitas stammered.

"Yup, one in her snatch, one in her mouth, and -"

"Selphie," Vanitas placed a hand over her mouth, "I...didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry," she giggled at the look on his face, like he'd just chugged a bottle of vinegar, "But you get it right? You remember Demyx?"

"That shy kid that Seifer used to pick on?"

"That's him," she nodded, "He heard about my rep, and came to me for a favor."

"What?" Vanitas asked, curious.

"He wanted a kiss." She said simply, "Seifer always teased him because he'd never kissed a girl before, and he asked me for help. And I did."

"So you didn't sleep with him?"

"No, he just wanted a kiss," she smiled wickedly, "But that doesn't mean I didn't leave him begging for more."

"Damn," Vanitas smirked, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Nothing I'm not willing to give." Selphie said, "But think about it. I do what I do because I really do enjoy it, not because I need it like some girls. There are times when I feel need, like now, after seeing you get cut like this." She reached over to run her fingers across his wound. Vanitas shivered. "I've never been in a real relationship, but I've never been with more than one partner at a time like Larxene has."

"What about finding someone?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm looking," Selphie said, sighing, "But I haven't gotten to him yet."

"So you know him." He said. It wasn't a question. Selphie blushed. "Yeah, but he doesn't see me. He's chasing someone else for now. He's gonna get hurt, but I'm already planning to pick up the pieces when it happens."

"How long have you - "

"Waited?" She laughed, "A long time. But falling in love takes time. For some, all it takes is one look. For others a year, but for me? As long as it takes."

"Damn, I wish it was me," Vanitas grinned, thinking about who it might be, "I could wish I knew who I could be with."

"I think you do," Selphie said, grinning, "You just don't see each other yet."

"See each other?"

"She doesn't see you as a lover, and you don't see her at all yet." She clarrified. She trailed her finger across his chest, "Now, are you done? Or do you have more to talk about?"

"No," Vanitas said, smiling as he reached for her, "I just hope the dope that's kept you waiting for so long, finally sees you." She smiled as he rolled over onto her.

She brought his lips down to hers, sighing at the renewed warmth. Vanitas was bolder this time as he slid his tongue out and prodded for entry which she readily gave. Vanitas had a lean, muscular body any athlete would kill to have, yet he never lifted or trained himself. Soft, yet strong against her, something she hardly ever felt.

He skimmed his hands down her back, finding it made her shiver. His left hand came up to caress her breast, flicking his thumb back and forth over the nipple, causing more shivers. Selphie decided it was time to use her own hands, letting them trail over his back, and racking her nails lightly against his skin. He hissed, breaking off from her lips.

She reached down for his boxers then, taking advantage of his momentary shock. Vanitas yelped, causing her to giggle again, then shove him down on his back. "You're packing some pretty good heat there, Van." She said, her voice becoming a sultry whisper. Vanitas resist a grin, and pulled her on top of him, letting her straddle him again. She moaned as her still covered womanhood came into contact with the now prominent bulge.

"Oh," she shivered, "Nice, Van." She reached for the hem of his boxers, pulling them down slowly. It was pure torture for Vanitas. His nerves were boiling over, yet at the same time he was on edge with anticipation.

She pulled his boxers lower, allowing his erection to spring free. Selphie grinned, "Very nice." She raised up and pulled her underwear down. "But like I said, you don't have to do anything, Vanitas. Let me take care of you just this once."

"But Selphie -"

"You're the injured soldier, remember?" Selphie asked, positioning herself over him. "So just lie still and take it like a man." She plunged down onto him, impaling herself, shrieking slightly as he filled her. Vanitas nearly lost it as he felt her tight passage surrounding him.

"Selphie!" Vanitas groaned, "It's tight!"

"Heh, g-give me a minute to get used to the size." She gasped out, "I'm not used to someone so big!"

"First time, eh?" He ground out, smirking, and Selphie smirked back.

"Joke all you want," she smiled, "Because here I come." Moving very slowly, she raised herself up to plunge back down onto him taking all of him in again. Vanitas groaned loudly, making her smile widen. "Hmm, enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yeah!" Vanitas groaned, "This is amazing!"

"Move your hips a little more," she moaned, increasing her movements. He did as he was told, thrusting up into her as she ground down on him. "Oh yes, that's it, Van!" Her moans promted him to thrust faster, his own mixing with hers. He reached up, massaging her breasts. Selphie gasped in pleasure, feeling herself coming closer to her climax.

Vanitas was close himself, feeling an incredible pressure building, "Selphie, I -"

"You can come inside me," Selphie smiled, "I take pills."

Vanitas groaned again and redoubled his efforts as he thrust into her, slamming their bodies together. Selphie felt herself tightening, release, and tighten again as her climax crashed through her. Her passage clamped down on his manhood tightly, drawing a loud, grutual growl from him as he spilled himself inside her.

"Wow," she collapsed beside him, "I'm impressed."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Vanitas panted, encircling her with his arms, "That was incredible."

Selphie smiled, reaching up to stroke his face, and gave him a lingering kiss. "Just wait. Imagine what it will feel like with someone you love."

* * *

_**This chapter was a wee bit long, and kinda drawn out, but I hope you all like it. **_

_**Next Time: Summer**_

_**Please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all that have reviewed, thanks a lot. For those that haven't guessed, this story is rated M for mostly lemons(of course), violence, and some drug use. I'll be trying to pick this story up more in the future. So throw all the constructive critisism you want at me. Flames? No thank you. Ideas? Let's here them. What you wanna see, PM me, or say it in your review if you deem to leave one.**_

_**4: Summer** _

* * *

The morning came all too soon for Xion after the party. The whole thing had turned into a nightmare! Not only had Seifer shown up, but he'd tried to come onto her again! And then Vanitas had swooped in. Dark, angry, and dangerous. The sheer fury she'd seen in his eyes had frightened her almost as much as Seifer's advances had.

Then she'd seen the beast she'd heard about so much when Seifer attacked him with his knife. Seeing Vanitas lift the teenager up like he was nothing was impressive in her books, but hearing the bones in his arm snap like twigs had sickened her. Vanitas hadn't seemed to care that he'd just injured someone so badly, but then, neither had anyone else.

Seifer _had_ tried to kill him, after all.

She shivered under the covers, no matter how much she tried to justify his actions, they still scared the life out of her. And this was the man that had supposedly saved her from Seifer twice now. _Where did his smile go_, she wondered,_ I was almost ready to...to what_? The question lingered. What was she almost ready for?

"Xion, I'm coming in." A moment later, her mother, Yunna, walked in. The woman had sandy-blonde hair, and dancing black eyes that seemed to smile all by themselves. "Still in bed? Good lord, sweetie, I know it's summer vacation, but it's almost noon!"

Xion sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Sorry, Mom," she said, "I kind of had a rough night."

"So I heard," she said, "Kairi had to explain why Namine's dress was torn to shreds. I almost wanted to blame Roxas for it." Xion laughed. Her mother never placed blame on anyone unless she had all the facts first. Something she picked up as a bartender. "That's more like it." She smiled, reaching out to pinch her cheek gently, "Now get dressed, we're heading over to the Lockheart's to give that boy a proper thank you for saving you, not once, but twice!"

Xion's eyes widened, "But Mom, I - "

"No, buts young lady," Yunna smiled, tapping her youngest on the nose, "I know you have your doubts about who saved tou the first time, but I don't. His mother once did the same thing for me before - " She cut herself off. Xion looked up at her curiously. Yunna's smile faltered, "Come on, Honey, get dressed."

Xion sighed as her mother left the room, but got out of bed all the same, figuring it was only right to pay him a visit after he'd taken that knife from Seifer.

(*)

"Well, lookie what the cat dragged in!" Cid laughed as he saw Vanitas coming through the front room. He had dark circles under his eyes, but he also wore a smug grin that betrayed him. "So, how was she?"

"No comment," Vanitas grinned, "Anything left for breakfast?"

Cid grinned and went into the kitchen, "Just about to start up, actually, Roxas and Sora are still sleepin', so I thought I'd wait until ya got home."

"Thanks," the boy grinned.

"But I wanna have a look at that cut of your's." Cid growled, pointing to a chair, "Have a seat." Vanitas did as he was told, and sat at the kitchen table, then lifted his shirt so his uncle could get a look at the knife wound.

Cid looked over at the covered cut then gingerly reached out to peel the bandage off. The cut was abot two inches long, but shallow, not a threatening wound. Cid growled, "I hope you beat the shit outta the li'l bastard that did this."

"I broke his arm," Vanitas grinned, which Cid returned with a wide smile.

"Good work," he laughed, "When Sora came back and told me about what happened, I called the police on that Seifer boy."

"Won't do any good," Vanitas said, rolling his shirt back down, "Who ever he sells drugs for is gonna be bailing him out of trouble until he finds someone better."

"Well, it made me feel better anyway." Cid growled, still looking over the cut, "This was well taken care." He stood and turned back to the kitchen, "Breakfast will be a little bit, so why don' you go get cleaned up? And put a fresh bandage on that wound."

"Sure," the teen said, "After last night, I could use a shower."

"I bet that's what she said," Cid cackled, leaving Vanitas rolling his eyes and grinning as he went up stairs to get cleaned up. But his tiredness was getting the better of him, and as soon as he reached his room, all he could see was his nice soft bed that was too inviting to pass up. He fell onto it and was asleep as soon as he hit the pillows.

(*)

The house they stopped at was unsurprisingly huge, considering how many people lived there. Out to the side was a larger machine shop. Xion remembered Namine telling her that Roxas and his brothers worked with their uncle in his shop most of the summer...which explained why she sometimes came homes with a few grease stains.

"Well," Namine smiled from the front seat, "This is it." She hopped out of the car as soon as their mother put it in park.

"Namine, don't go barging in!" Yunna yelled.

"I think they're used to it," Kairi giggled, "I mean she does stay over a lot."

"And so will you if you start acting like she does," Xion grinned, earning a shove from her sister.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be that much of a - "

"Kairi!" Yunna snapped.

"I was gonna say horn dog!" Kairi yelped.

"Don't you mean nympho?" Xion asked.

"Xion!" Yunna yelled.

"What?" She grinned, which caused a laughing fit from Kairi, which touched off Yunna's.

"Oh, you two," she rolled her eyes, "What am I supposed to do with you when all of you get boyfriends?"

"Add sound proof walls?" Kairi suggested. Yunna laughed again and got out of the car.

Namine was waiting for them at the door, practically bouncing on her toes. "Come on!"

"Hold your moogles," Kairi snapped, "It's not like you've been apart for more than a day!"

"I can't help it!" She said in a sing-song voice, and rang the door bell.

"Come on in Namine!" They heard Cid shout.

Yunna smothered a laugh, "Come here often?"

"Kinda," she smiled, then opened the door. The smell of pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast greeted them. Namine led the way, following her nose. Cid was just setting the table when his guests rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Well!" Cid smiled, "Ain't this a nice surprise? Yunna, it's good ta see ya again!"

"Thank you, Cid," she smiled, "Are the boys in?"

"Sure are, Vanitas went up to his room and hasn't come down yet, and the other two are still asleep." He said, smiling wider, "But not for long." He turned toward the stairs and hollered out, "Breakfast!" Almost immediately there were loud thuds as at least two of the brothers heard the call. Moments later Xion and her sisters watched as Sora and Roxas came tumbling down the steps, one after the other, both still in their bed clothes, which, for Roxas, consisted of his boxers.

"Roxas!" Namine shrieked, "Put a shirt on!"

"Namine?" Roxas asked, then noticed the other guests, two of which were red in the face, "Gah!" Roxas raced back up to his room. Both Xion and Kairi sighed in relief at his retreat.

"Is it always like this?" Kairi asked.

"Not always," Cid grinned as Sora picked himself up.

"Yeah, usually Vanitas is rolling down with us." He said, smiling at his new girlfriend. Kairi smiled back.

"We actually came to thank Vanitas," Yunna said, looping her arm around Xion's shoulders. "I also heard he was injured?"

"Yeah, a good sized cut on his side," Cid said, motioning to his left side, drawing a short line across it with his finger, "But it's looking good. It was well taken care of."

"That's great," Xion sighed, then noticed that Cid was giving her a look of appraisal, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Cid said, "I'm just wondering if you'd already had a run in with Seifer before last night? Van said that he got in a fight with him before school let out for picking on a short, black-haired girl."

Kairi and Namine shrieked, "It was him!"

Xion, of course blushed bright red. Sora grinned, "No wonder he was so protective of you."

"Ah, c'mon," Cid growled, smiling, "You know Van can't leave someone in trouble alone."

"Speaking of, is he asleep?" Sora asked, just as Roxas cam back down, fully clothed.

"Yeah, he's passed out." Roxas said, joining his brother at the table. "Last night must have been hard on him. I imagine Selphie wouldn't let him go for a while."

"Nope, not after that," Sora sighed, "Lucky bas-"

"Language!" Cid barked, "There's women folk present!"

"Sorry," Sora squeaked.

"Xion," Yunna said, "Why don't you go up and leave a note for him?"

"Me?" The girl squeaked, "Why me!"

"She's still afraid of him," Kairi whispered to Sora, who'd she'd sat beside at the table. Sora nodded, and he really couldn't blame her, even he'd been surprised by his brother. he never knew just how strong Vanitas was until he heard Seifer's arm snap.

"There's really nothing to be afraid of," Roxas said, "He may look like a ferocious lion, but he's as gentle as a lamb when it comes to girls."

Right, Xion thought, blushing. She reluctantly headed for the stairs.

(*)

Xion's nerves were on overdrive as she made her way down the hall to the only closed door, which she knew probably belonged to Vanitas. The door was only partially closed, leaving just a crack for her to peak inside. Seeing him sprawled out on the bed, Xion pushed the door open further. Vanitas lay there, his clothes in disarray from his sleeping habits, and his wild mane of hair even messier than usual.

Xion fought a smile. The look on Vanitas' face was so peaceful, so much unlike the wild animal she'd seen last night. His cheeks were flushed from sleep, and his pale skin seemed to almost glow. Then her eyes started to wander. From his face down to his chest, noticing just how well-toned his body was. Then they traveled further, going down to his exposed abs...and the knife wound.

His body was now marred by the ugly cut. But, somehow, in Xion's eyes it made him more...beautiful.

"Mom."

Xion froze. Then she realized that he was mumbling in his sleep. Curious, she leaned in closer so she could hear better.

"I'm so sorry..."

Xion pulled back from him then, noticing a fine glistening line running down his face.

A tear.

(*)

As Xion came back into the kitchen, her sisters and mother were all talking with the boys. Cid noticed her and offered her a plate of her own, seeing as the rest of her family was indulging in the large meal. She accepted it numbly and sat beside her mother.

"Xion, dear?" The woman asked, "What's wrong?"

"Vanitas," she said, then looked at the boys, "I'm sorry, but Vanitas was muttering in his sleep about his mother."

Cid paused for a moment with his forked half-way to his mouth. Roxas and Sora took it better, both keeping on with the meal, but slowing down in the process.

Yunna looked worried. "Cid, I'm -"

"Don't apologize," Cid growled soberly, "It's not like she brought it up just to rub salt in the wounds."

"What?" All three sisters asked.

"Well," Cid started, laying his fork down, "When the boys were five or six, I forget, Tifa, that's their ma, went out of town for a bit to visit my other niece, and her cousin, Yuffie."

"Okay?" Xion said timidly.

"Well, back then, Vanitas was the mama's boy of the bunch," he said, earning a snicker from the other two, "But he tried to act tough for her. But the fact of the matter is, Vanitas took sick. Real bad."

"What happened?" Xion asked.

"Pneumonia," Cid said, "It nearly killed him. He was scared, and kept cryin' for his mama." He sighed, "Can't say I blame him. If I was in his shoes there, I would have been scared, too."

"What did you do then?" Kairi asked.

"What else?" Cid said, "I called Tifa."

"Then what?" Namine asked.

"Well, on the way back from that world, the train came through a meteor shower," Cid said, his voice dropping, "Tifa...she didn't make it."

"Oh, no." Xion breathed out.

"Yeah, and he's been blaming himself ever since," Sora stepped in, "It's why he is the way he is. He thinks he needs to be strong now, for all of us."

By now, Xion was close to tears, "When did it happen?"

"Summer time," Cid said, "Vanitas completely hates it now."

* * *

_**Xion has found out who her savior is. Now she learns of the load he carries on his shoulder. Her fears are still there, but will she be able to look past them and look to Vanitas in friendship? **_

_**Next Time: Come What May**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I feel that I have neglected something...oh yeah! Some Sora/Kairi fluffiness! XD Here we go again! HAHAHAHA! **_

_**Warning: Lemony content...and one angry, sleep deprived brother ;)**_

_**5: Come What May** _

* * *

Vanitas woke up with the mother of all headaches, and a soreness in his side. "Damn that Seifer," he spat, rolling out of bed carefully. He suddenly felt light-headed. He looked back at his bed and nearly fell over. There was a huge blood stain on his sheets. "Fuck!" He spun on his heel and headed for the bathroom. His side throbbed with every wobbling step.

The bathroom, thanks to his brothers' and his own roughness, was stocked with plenty of medical supplies. He quickly found what he was looking for. Iodine.

(*)

"_YEOW_!"

Cid nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the pained yell, then smirked, thinking Vanitas must have treated his wound. His brothers and their guests looked worried. Especially little Xion. He smiled at that, liking the girl already. He set an extra plate on the table just as Vanitas came stumbling down the stairs weakly, looking paler than usual.

"Bled out a bit, didn'cha?" Cid asked.

Vanitas nodded, "Yeah, I'll need to wash my sheets."

"Need a doc?" Cid asked.

"No thanks," Vanitas said, "You know I hate those guys. I'll be fine once I've got some food in me."

"Then dig in," Namine said, making her presence known, "You're the family hero, now."

"When did you get here?" Vanitas asked in surprise, then noticed the three other people sitting at the table, one of them being Xion, "Oh, brother, I'm really out of it!"

"That's natural," Roxas said, "You had a long night." He wiggled his eyebrows at him. A vein popped up on Vanitas' forehead.

"Keep it up, and I'll embarrass you in front of everyone at this table," Vanitas growled, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"How you gonna do that?" Sora asked, interested.

"Well," Vanitas swallowed, and drawing the girls' attention, "He did pants - " Roxas clapped his hand over his Vanitas' mouth.

"I give up," Roxas said bluntly.

"That was quick," Namine said, her eyes twinkling, "What did he do?"

"Not a damned thing," Sora muttered, blushing, and casting a glare at his brother who grinned behind Roxas' hand. Then used his teeth to move it.

"Ouch!" Roxas yelped, jumping back, "Rabies!"

"Sit down and eat!" Cid growled.

Xion giggled, these three were nothing like she'd thought they were. Vanitas looked at her then, causing her to nearly stop breathing.

"So, you're the girl I saved at school?" He asked, and she nodded, "Just what did you do to attract that leech?"

"Nothing," she said truthfully, thinking back on it, "I was just on my way to class and he and Laxaeus jumped me and started hitting on me."

"Good thing I happened to be around then," Vanitas said, taking asip of coffee Cid placed next to his plate, "He's done worse."

"Why hasn't he been picked up yet?" Kairi huffed, "Everybody knows he's no good!"

"It's like Vanitas was tellin' me earlier," Cid said, jerking his thumb at the boy, "It's the one that supplies him with his drugs to sell. So long as he's needed, he'll stay alive and free."

"Just what we need," Yunna sighed, then turned to the black-haired boy, "Thank you for looking after my daughter." Her smile was so sincere that she reminded Vanitas of the warm smile his mom used to show them.

"It's no problem," he said, blushing slightly, "I can't stand Seifer."

"Well -" Yuna's phone started ringing, "Excuse me for minute." She left the table to take the call.

Vanitas' blush didn't go unnoticed, unfortunately. Roxas nudged him in the ribs, "Li'l bro, are you blushing?"

Xion looked up at him, only just catching the slight bit of redness in his cheeks before he rounded on his brother. "Shut up, Rox, or Huggles gets it!"

"Huggles?" Namine snickered.

"Van!" Roxas wailed.

"You had that coming," Sora grinned, "You know teasing Van isn't the best of ideas!"

"Shut it!" Roxas growled, "Or I'll -"

"_What do you mean you can't make it_!" Yuna screeched, startling all of them.

"What's that all about?" Cid asked.

"The band probably quit on her," Kairi said, sighing, "She was planning on having a 'Couple's Night' at the bar tonight, but she's been arguing with the band members all week."

"I told you that I couldn't pay you that much!" Yuna yelled.

"And they wanted more money," Namine pointed out, "But those guys were real jerks."

"I'll say," Xion said, "One of them kept staring at me!"

"That's just because you're cute," Vanitas said without thinking. Xion sputtered.

Namine giggled, "You're right on that one. Xion's size naturally makes her cute."

"I asked you to stop talking about my _height_," Xion muttered, hiding behind a cup of coffee.

"Oh, come on," Kairi said, "You know she didn't mean it in a mean way?"

"I _hate_ being short!" Xion hissed.

"Join the club," Vanitas said, "I have to duck to get in the shower."

"Really," she giggled, and Vanitas thought her laugh was just as cute as she was.

"He's right," Cid said, grinning, "I've had to pick him up after he's knocked himself out when he forgot to duck."

Sora choked on his eggs while Roxas roared with laughter. Vanitas just sighed and reached out to both of them, looping his arms around their necks, and throttled them.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Sora squeaked.

"Lay off!" Roxas choked.

"Van, not at the table, please." Cid said calmly, like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Right," Yuna said into her phone, "Just don't come crawling back to me, ever again!" With that she snapped the phone shut, and came back to the table in a slightly sour mood. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright," Cid smiled, "Nothin' worse than money-grubbing employees." He gave a pointed look at the boys.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Vanitas said.

"Speak for yourself," Roxas quipped.

"Shut up, Blonide." Vanitas snapped.

"Hey!" Namine growled.

"Sorry."

"Boy's, that's enough," Cid growled. "Come to think of it, why don't you guys help her out?" He smiled over at Yuna, "These boy's have their ma's talent for singing. Hell, all three of them play instruments."

"Can they do soft songs?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Vanitas said, smiling and reaching over to ruffle Sora's hair, "This guy's really good at it."

"Hey, hey, my hair's messy enough!" Sora whined.

"That's great," Namine said, "Maybe he can do a duet with Kairi!"

"Shut up!" Kairi blushed.

"That might be good," Vanitas said, thinking it over, "I've got a deeper voice though..."

"So I sound a little squeaky, big deal!" Sora shouted.

"Not just a _little_," Roxas snickered.

"Ah shut up!"

"I guess that's a yes?" Yuna asked.

"May as well be," Cid said, watching the boy's argue, "What time do you need them there?"

(*)

Seifer angrily kicked a trash can half-way across the street, his arm now in a cast. "Damn that Vanitas!" He snarled to his lumbering companion, "Why won't the boss let us get him out of the way?"

"Search me, Seif," Laxaeus rumbled, "He just don't like the idea, I guess. He runs a pretty clean board if you ask me."

"We sell drugs you lumox!" Seifer growled.

"I meant that he doesn't try to kill people," he said, holding up his hand in defense, "We haven't done anyone since we started working for the guy."

This calmed Seifer down somewhat, "I guess you're right." He took a bud out of his pocket, "Got a light?"

"Here," Laxaeus handed over a lighter, "You know, I think I know what might be his deal?"

"Wha's dat?" Seifer mumbled through his teeth as he lit up.

"I saw this picture on his desk last time we talked," he said, "Some woman, and a couple o' kids."

"Family guy, huh?" Seifer laughed, "That says a lot."

"Guess it does," Laxaeus said, scratching the back of his head, "So what's on the schedule?"

"Just laying low for a while," Seifer said, "I got so fucked up last night I knifed that jackass."

"Think they called the cops?" he asked, "You know Zack's been after you since you got out the yesterday."

"No shit," Seifer puffed, "Speakin' of which, how's you're nose? That kid of his really hammered ya."

"Riku's worse that those two runts that wailed on me last night." Laxaeus said, rubbing his now crooked nose gently, "But there's no goin' after a cop's kid."

"Yup," Seifer said, finishing off his drag, "Let's go, we can head down to the slums and make a few bucks while we're there."

"Got'cha."

The two head off down town.

(*)

"Remind me how you talked me into this?" Xion asked as her sisters fussed over her hair, "You know I only sing in the shower!"

"And it's wasted," Kairi smiled, applying a brush, "Come on, don't you want to impress Van?"

"_No_!" She snapped, "It's weird enough that you guys are dating his brothers!"

"Why's that?" Namine asked, her mouth twitching with badly disguised laughter.

"It just is!" Xion huffed, and Namine burst out laughing, "Oh stop it!" This touched off Kairi's laughter. "Ugh! You're both horrible!"

"Xion, sweetie," Kairi laughed, "Why are you so against Vanitas? I mean it's not like he's going to hurt you or anything."

"I just don't trust boys," she said, "That's all."

"Does this having anything to do with Seifer harassing you?" Namine asked, and saw the girl flinch, "Thought so. Just how long has he been after you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Xion said.

"_Xion_," Namine's voice sounded a lot like their mother's when she was scolding them.

"It's nothing," she insisted, "He never really touched me!"

"Never _really_ touched you?" Kairi snapped, imitating Namine, "Just what the hell have you been hiding?"

"Nothing!" Xion assured them, "I had a few close calls is all. That time Vanitas and Riku dropped in on me was the worst of it."

"Tell us!" Both of them snapped.

Xion shivered. No way could take both of them like this. "You guys remember that red mark I had on my neck I said was a rash?"

"What!" Kairi gasped.

"He didn't!" Namine shouted.

"He did." Xion muttered, "And he threatened that he'd do worse if I told anyone."

"Why that no good son of bit- "

"Namine, please!" Xion cried.

"Ugh, I am so setting Vanitas on him!" Kairi snapped, "No one does that to my sister and gets away with it!"

"Roxas does that to Namine all the time," Xion pointed out.

"_They're dating_!" Kairi shrieked.

"And Vanitas would murder him if he found this out!" Namine growled, then grinned down at her, "You know I think he has a thing for you?"

"Big deal," Xion said, crossing her arms, "It doesn't mean anything."

"Tell that to Selphie," Kairi grinned, making her sister blush. Unfortunately, Roxas and Sora had confirmed her suspicions about her friend keeping Vanitas over night. But then, she really couldn't blame her...

Xion shook her head, "Look, why do you keep trying to hook us up? We don't even know each other!"

"Then _get_ to know him!" Kairi laughed, "Trust me, he may look mean, but he's sweeter than most boy's I know besides Sora!"

"Biased much?" Namine smirked.

"You'd say the same thing about Roxas, so don't even start." Kairi said.

"Okay, okay, but you are right," Namine conceded, "He is a sweetheart. And I have to admit seeing him chasing Roxas around after we've woke him up is funny." She laughed.

"At least he knows how to deal with you two," Xion muttered, and got hit with a powder puff.

"That's enough about my sex life, thank you very much!" Then cast a glance at her sister, "Kairi, what are you wearing tonight?"

"That red dress Mom got me last year," she answered promptly.

"Not what I meant." Namine smiled wickedly, "_Lingerie_, sweetie."

Kairi's face burned, "Namine I don't - "

"Nope!" Namine sang, and locked her arms around her sister's shoulders, "Come on, Honey, we gotta get you ready!"

"Ready for _what_!" Kairi shrieked as she was dragged off, "Namine! Stop, this isn't what I had in mind! And do you really have to _drag_ me?!"

"I think I got off easy," Xion coughed.

(*)

"Do I really have to wear this," Vanitas asked, "It's not really my style." All three brothers were dressed sharply in black dress pants and jackets. Roxas and Sora were just as uncomfortable.

Yuna smiled at them, "Come on, boys, you look great!"

"I feel like a waiter," Roxas complained.

"You _look_ like one, too." Sora said, with no hint of humor in his voice.

"I'd rather wear leather," Vanitas said, "It gives off more of a flare."

"It's just for one night," she said, "I promise. And if I want to hire you guys again, you can go for the punk rocker look."

"You've got a deal," Vanitas said, "Besides, this could be worse."

"How?" Roxas and Sora asked.

"_Ties_." Vanitas said simply and both his brothers turned green.

"Show time!" Kair announced as she came in. Sora's jaw practically hit the floor. No straps, he thought, blushing.

"Sora, close your mouth," Vanitas laughed, "You're drooling."

"Am not!" Sora cried, but wiped his mouth anyway.

Roxas snickered. "This is gonna be a good gig."

"Let's go t-then," Vanitas stuttered. Roxas looked over at him for a moment, wondering what was wrong with him. His brother's eyes had gone wide, and his jaw was hanging open just as bad as Sora's had. He wondered if he was staring at Kairi, and looked at the girl in question and noticed the other sister.

"Wow, Xion, you look great!" Roxas laughed.

"Shut up!" She blushed, "This is embarrassing!" Her words were true enough. Her dress was strapless like Kairi's, and black as pitch. And he could see that her back was completely bare.

Nice one Namine, he grinned. "Come on, it's not that bad. You look cute! Right, Van?" He smirked back at his brother.

"Y-Yeah, c-cute." Roxas had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Vanitas was speechless! For once! Oh, I wish I had a camera right now! Roxas thought.

"Now who's drooling?" Sora snickered, snapping Vanitas out of it. _THUMP_! "Ow!" Sora cired, "That was mean!"

"Shut up, and get on stage!" Vanitas growled, stalking past them.

"Well," Roxas said, crossing his arms behind his head, "That was a new one."

"I'll say," Sora sniffed, "You're the one he usually thumps!"

(*)

As it turned out, the boys were a big hit. Yuna was glad that she'd hired them now. A few of the couples were even dancing. And more just kept coming in! She shivered with excitement as Roxas started up a new song.

"Now I know why you like him," she said to her blonde daughter, "He's a natural!"

Namine sighed, "It's not just his voice, Mom. He's all around wonderful!"

"So I've heard," she smirked, "Anyone who can make a woman scream like you do is worth keeping!"

"_Mommy_!" Namine whined, "Not in front of the guests!"

Yuna laughed out loud, "I'm sorry, dear, I couldn't resist!"

"Ugh, where's Xion, anyway?" Namine asked, "Is she still hiding?"

"Yes," her mother sighed, "She really is too shy, isn't she?"

"Mom, I can't blame after what she told me," Namine said, "And you know it."

"Yes," she slammed a glass down on the bar, "I have half a mind to charge that monster, but the other half wants to shoot him herself!"

"At least she has Vanitas as a guardian," Namine said, "I can already tell they like each other."

"Woman's intuition?" Yuna smirked.

"Yup, oh, and I need two scotches for table seven!" Namine said.

"Coming right up!" Yuna said, "And get that girl on stage with Vanitas! Tell her I'll give her three hundred munny if she does!"

"Yes Mom!" Namine said over her shoulder.

_Five minutes later..._

"No! Not even for five hundred!" Xion wailed.

"Don't be such a baby" Namine snapped, "Now get up there!"

"No!"

Namine rounded on her, "Xion, so help me, I'll get up on stage and tell everyone about _Miss Pumpkin Panties!_"

Xion paled, "That's not fair!"

"No," Namine smiled sweetly, "It's not."

"Oh, man!" Xion whined as she was dragged along, "I guess I didn't get off easy!"

(*)

"What are we doing next?" Sora asked.

Roxas check the song list, "Looks like Come What May is next."

Vanitas cursed, "I can do that, but we need a girl singer."

Roxas looked at Sora, "Can you sing high?"

"No," Sora said, "I'm not _that_ squeaky."

"Great," Vanitas sighed, "Someone go get one of the girls."

"No need for that," Namine said, dragging Xion along behind her, "Xion's gonna sing with you!"

"She is?" Vanitas asked doubtfully, seeing the girl looking a little pale, "Namine, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, giving Vanitas all the proof he needed.

"I don't wanna force her," he said, trying to take the girl's side. Xion looked up at him gratefully.

"Oh, come on!" Namine said, "Mom really wanted her to sing with you, Van!"

"Why me?" Vanitas asked in surprise.

"She thinks your voices will match really well with the next song, which, by the way, is Xion's favorite one to sing!"

Vanitas sighed, "Xion? Have you ever sang on stage before?"

"No," she said miserably.

"Great," he growled, "Namine, you owe me for this!"

"Totally!"

"Sora, take a break," Vanitas ordered, "Xion, come here. I'll coach you a bit before we start."

"O-Okay!"

She carefully stepped onto the stage, not wanting to trip over her dress. Vanitas held his hand out for her, which she took, feeling extremely small at the moment. His hand is so big! She thought.

"Okay," Vanitas said, "There's nothing to this. Just do what feels right."

"Like hiding?" Xion joked halfheartedly.

Vanitas smiled, "Sorry, Hon, no hiding. Just close your eyes and breathe. Then you sing, and I'll be right behind you."

Xion was blushing slightly, "Okay." She smiled. He just called me Hon, didn't he?

"Roxas, get ready with that violin,"Vanitas said, "I'll take the piano."

Xion stepped up to the microphone, still feeling nervous, but strangely happy, too. He really is nice.

"Ready?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah!" She nodded. Vanitas smiled, and started to play.

The notes he hit were so sweet, that Xion nearly lost herself in the music until she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Roxas joined in, and she opened her mouth to take a quick breath.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before_  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Every day I love you more and more_  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

Vanitas was shocked, almost missing his notes. The girl could sing! Across the room, Yuna was wiping her eyes, and so was Namine. "I can't believe we didn't do this sooner!" Yuna gushed, "She's such an angel!"

"No kidding, and look at Vanitas!" Namine giggled, "He's totally surprised!"

Vanitas heard that last bit somehow, and decided it was time for him to step in.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
_It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather,_  
_And stars may collide_

This time, Xion was the one that was shocked, and actually turned when she heard him singing. His voice was softer than any man she'd ever heard sing, and a smile crept back to her face.

Sora sat at the bar listening to them with his eyes closed. It was almost like a concert, and he suddenly wished he could be part of it. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey," Kairi's voice said, and he turned to see her smiling, "Want to dance?"

"You bet," he smiled.

_But I love you (I love you)*_  
_Until the end of time(until the end of time)*_

_Come what may**_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, Oh I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

It was an amazing feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, but Xion couldn't fathom what it was. She'd never felt so alive in her life! Even as the song died down to the last notes, and the guests applauded them, the euphoria of what hadn't believed she could do refused to leave her.

Vanitas and Roxas stood on either side of her. "Time to take a bow, Princess." Vanitas said, making her smile again. All three of them bowed.

(*)

After what seemed like ages, Yuna finally closed the bar, having kept it open until three in the morning. The youngsters had all collapsed on the bar stool in exhaustion, and were enjoying a few hard earned sodas.

"That was the best performance I've ever had," she told the boys, then turned to her youngest, "Xion, I'm so proud of you! I don't know what Namine did to convince you, but I'm glad she did!"

"So am I," she admitted, then scowled, "But I still want paying! Namine really hit me low!"

"That's not a problem," she said, smiling, "You've all earned it! And Vanitas, I'd like to hire you on for the summer, all of you!"

"Great!" Roxas yelped, "Finally a job I like!"

"Better than flipping burgers," Vanitas said, "Count me in."

"Me too!" Sora said.

"Wonderful," Yuna smiled, clapping her hands together, "Now, since it's so late, why don't you boys take the guest rooms? I'm sure you must be tired!"

"I've got no shame," Roxas grinned, winking at Namine, "I'll stay."

"Me, too," Vanitas growled, glaring at his blonde brother, "But if I hear one peep out of you two, I _will not _be holding back!"

"What?" Roxas asked, "Like I'd do that!"

"Oh yes you would!" Vanitas said, "I'm too tired to be kept up the rest of the night! And the goes double for you, Sora!"

"Don't lump me together with that sex fiend!" Sora wailed.

"Daw, ya big baby!" Roxas laughed, "Grow a pair!"

"Do I need to get the baby pictures?" Vanitas asked.

"_No_!" Sora and Roxas shouted.

(*)

Vanitas normally had trouble sleeping, but not tonight. He was exhausted, but it felt way too good to be that bad. Xion had totally blindsided him with her singing voice, and that sweet, adorable smiled that she had when he started in had nearly made him melt. _Maybe I should...no, what am I thinking_, he asked himself,_ she's way to good for me_. With that he rolled over promptly fell asleep.

Down the hall, Sora was having similar thoughts. Only his were about his dance with Kairi. I still can't believe I asked her out and she said yes! He grinned. I wonder what we should do for our first date? A movie? Dinner? He shook his head, No that's too much of a cliche!

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. "Sora," Kairi whispered, making him jump, "Are you still up?"

"Uh-um, yeah!" He stammered, then lowered his voice, "Come in!" She opened the door slowly, holding a pillow, against pink pj's.

"Sorry," she smiled, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was still awake," he said truthfully, "I was kinda thinking about what we could do for a date."

Kairi blushed a little, "Really? That's sweet."

"W-well, I wanna make sure you're happy with me, after all!" He laughed, giving off a dopey grin that made her laugh, like he always did.

"I am happy," she told him, "I actually came here to ask a favor."

"Sure, anything." Sora said immediately.

Kairi blushed brighter, clutching the pillow closer, "Could I, maybe...sleep with you?"

Sora nearly fell of the bed he was so surprised, "W-what?"

"No, no!" Kairi cried, "Not like that! I just want to sleep next to you!"

"Oh," he sighed, calming down, "Yeah, I'd like that."

A little ways down the hall, a window opened and in crept Roxas. "I can't believe he blocked me in like that!" After he was sure that Vanitas was asleep, he'd crept out of his bed and tried to get out of his room, but found the door locked, not even able to turn the knob. Roxas grinned now that he was free, "Not tonight, Bro, not tonight!" He crept down the hall to Namine's room.

"Namine?" He whispered loudly, "You awake?"

"Finally!" The door flew open. Roxas grinned as he saw her flustered expression, and her nightie.

"Expecting me?" He chuckled, fingering the thin layer of silk, "Or is it just too warm for normal pj's?"

"Hmm," she sighed, capturing him in her arms, "I'm actually feeling kinda hot right now."

"Maybe you've too many clothes on?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Want me to help with that?"

She smiled and pulled him inside the door, closing it with her foot, "Thought you'd never ask." She traced a finger down his bare chest, "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you don't wear pajamas?"

"Yup," he brought his mouth down to her's, kissing her thoroughly, and letting his tongue come out to play with her's. "And so am I," he gasped before kissing her again. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him to her, trying her best to guide them to her bed. His hands gripped her nightgown tightly, tearing it slightly, but she didn't care, it was replaceable.

But Roxas had other ideas, and drew the piece of clothing up her body, feeling her bare skin beneath his hands. She moaned at the heat she felt from his hands, and the growing hardness she felt in front of her.

She backed into the bed and gave startled squeak as they toppled over, laughing and giggling as they got themselves tangled up. Roxas finally managed to prop himself up and looked down at her, "You know we'll have to be quiet."

"Yeah, I don't want Van busting in here," she giggled, "Or Mom!"

Roxas laughed, and helped her remove her gown completely, leaving her completely naked beneath him. "You really were expecting me, weren't you?"

"Of course," she smiled, batting her eyes up at him, "I know that wink of yours by now." She reached up to bring his lips back down on hers, wrapping her legs around his hips as she did, grinding against him.

"Namine," Roxas hissed, "that's not fair!"

"That's the second time I've heard that tonight," she laughed, "But what are you going to do about it?"

"This," he reached between them and found her hardened bud with his fingers, stroking her gently. Namine shuddered, "Oh yes!"

"Shh," he kissed her, lips lightly, "This is just the beginning." He continued stroking her, teasing her entrance as he skimmed his fingers over her before pushing one inside her tight passage. She arched her back, biting down on a moan as he continued her torment. She was throbbing around his finger, begging him for release. He grinned, showing mercy, and curled his finger.

Roxas clamped his mouth down on hers as she screamed, cutting her off as her body shuddered. She sucked on his bottom lip frantically as she rode out the waves of pleasure surging through her, pressing herself against him, urging him on.

Fianlly she fell back against the mattress, gasping for air. "You jerk," she sighed, "That was hardly fair!"

"Look who's talking," he chuckled, getting out of his boxers. "Ready for more?"

"Come here and find out," she said, opening her legs for him. Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around her and felt himself slide in. Namine bit back another scream as he filled her, raking her nails down his back. He raised up with her in his arms, thrusting up into her as she ground down him, forgetting everything as her moans grew louder. "Harder!"

"Namine!" Roxas growled, "I can't keep this up!"

"It's safe!" Namine whimpered, grinding against him, "So please don't stop!"

Roxas growled again and took hold of her hips, thrusting into her wildly, her cries rising higher. He could feel her throbbing around him again, feeling her coming closer, just as he was.

"Fuck!" Roxas let out a roar as his climax shot through him just as Namine clenched him, and then his eyes widened, "No! Don't -"

Namine, of course, screamed.

"_-scream_." Roxas moaned, "Oh man!"

"M-maybe he didn't hear us?" Namine panted.

A crash was heard down the hall, followed by the pounding of feet. "_Roxas_!" Vanitas roared, and Roxas grinned sheepishly.

"He heard," both of them sighed.

"Get dressed," Roxas said hurriedly, pulling on his shorts, "If comes after both of us, I'd rather you have something on besides a sheet!"

"R-Right!" She quickly pulled on her gown, "He wouldn't break the door down, would he?"

_CRASH_

"Don't bet on it," Roxas yelped, because there stood Vanitas, madder than a wet cat.

"_It's show time_!" Vanitas roared, and lunged across the room at them.

"Run!" Roxas yelped, and jumped out of the way.

"Yeek!" Namine dove to the floor just as Vanitas landed on the bed, grabbing a pillow.

"Vanitas, stop!" Roxas yelped, "We can talk about this!"

"Not a chance!" He yelled, and swung at him. Roxas ducked just in time and ran for the door, with Namine right behind him. "Come back here!"

In there room, Sora and Kairi had been awakened by the racket. Sora was laughing nervously as the sounds of breaking furniture could be heard. "Kairi?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"When we do it for the first time..."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, just in case," Sora laughed.

Further down the hall, Xion stuck her head out her door to see what the commotion was in time for Roxas and Namine to streak by. "What are you two doing?" She yelled after them.

"Vanitas!" Both of them yelled.

"Vanitas?" She wondered.

"You ain't gettin' off that easy!" The black-haired man yelled as he ran past her.

"Oh!" Xion laughed, "Give'em an extra one for me, okay!"

"You bet!" Vanitas yelled.

(*)

As for Yuna, she had figured that there would be plenty of noise that night, and had employed her new ear plugs. _I can always take the damages out of their next pay check_, she thought serenely.

* * *

_**Aw, how could I pass that up? XD**_

_**Next Time: Blowing Off Steam**_

_**Don't forget to review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm thoroughly impressed! Only five chapters and already over forty reviews! Thank you guys so much! Anyway I feel I need to thank someone who doesn't know how much of an influence she's been on me since starting on my KH stories. So I'd like to thank Skyscraper 15 who, without her challenge with A Little Love Goes A Long Way, I probably never would have started writing Kingdom Hearts stories. Not only is she a great writer, but an awesome friend!**_

_**6: Blowing Off Steam**_

* * *

Vanitas stared at himself in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes making him look, and feel like a raccoon. "Damn those two!" He splashed his face with water to wake himself up. "I really need to buy some plugs!"

"Vanitas?" Xion called through the door, "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah," he said tiredly, " Just feeling a little sleepy after last night."

He heard her soft laughter, "You did go on quite a rampage. I don't thing that door is ever going to be the same."

Vanitas chuckled, drying off his face, "Sorry about that. It's kind of a habit for me. You wouldn't believe how bad it is at my place!"

Xion burst into giggles, "Oh yes I can! Why do you think Mom let's her stay over at your place so much?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the door, finding the girl just outside it, a sweet smile on her face. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Monring," she said, blushing a little, "What are you going to do now?"

"Actually, I was going down to the police station too blow off some steam," Vanitas said, grinning, "My friend's dad let's us use the shooting range in the basement."

"You...you use guns?" Xion asked nervously.

Vanitas reached out and ruffled her hair. Xion squealed and batted his hand away. "Vanitas!"

"No need to worry," Vanitas said, grinning at her outraged expression, "We only use practice round that use paint bullets. Zack would never let me and Riku use live rounds!"

"Oh you!" She socked him in the stomach. Vanitas hissed, "Oh no! Are you alright!" Xion cried, "I totally forgot about your injury!"

Vanitas grinned sheepishly, holding his side a little, "It's fine. I've had worse, after all!" Xion looked a little guilty.

"I'm really sorry that you got hurt like this," she placed her hand against his side, "I really owe you for this."

"Hey, don't worry," he smiled, blushing at her touch, "Seifer had it coming."

"Well then, thanks." Xion said, then turned to leave.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" She said, turning back to him.

Vanitas blushed, "No, never mind."

"O-kay then," she scurried down the hall.

Vanitas smacked himself in the face, "I'm such an idiot!"

"You got that right." Roxas said from behind him, and scaring the hell out of him.

"Dammit!" Vanitas snarled, "Warn someone when ya sneak up on'em!" Roxas chuckled from where he was leaning against the wall, not used to seeing his brother startled.

"Didn't know I was sneaking," Roxas smirked, "I've been standing here the whole time." Vanitas groaned. "Now tell me, were you just about ask Xion out?"

"None of your business," he growled and pushed past him.

"I think it is," Roxas said, following after him, "Especially when you wimped out like that just now!"

"Roxas we are not having this discussion!" Vanitas snapped.

"Alright," he said, "then tell me why you couldn't do it?"

"You know why!" Vanitas snapped, rounding on him, his golden eyes flashing, "Not only do I have a bad rep, but Seifer would go after her more than he already has!"

"So you're afraid?" Roxas clarified, "Just because you might not be able to protect her?"

"Yes!" Vanitas admitted, mortified, "And why shouldn't I be? Look what happened to Mom!"

Roxas reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, "Shut the fuck up about that! It's not your fault!"

Vanitas growled and pushed him off, "Whatever, I'm outta here!" He stalked down the hall to the bar.

"Coward," Roxas muttered.

(*)

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Sorry, Boss," Seifer said, "The slums were in high spirits. Lots of people wanting a hit."

"Yeah," Laxaeus said, holding up a bag of cash, "Not a bad run for that place."

"Well, that's something I suppose," the man said, "Seifer, how's the arm?"

"Mendin'," he said, "I still wanna tear that guy to pieces!"

The boss man snapped his fingers, "I don't want any bodies, kid. Things are running smooth right now, and I do not need any killings to set the cops on our tails!"

"But this guy keeps getting in the way!" Laxaeus said, "And without Vexen around here, we can't work the angle like we used to."

"What about Axel?" The boss asked, "Didn't he want in?"

"Not no more," Seifer said, "Zack set him straight."

"That damned sheriff," he snapped, "Alright, look, just keep you heads down, and keep the money coming. If you have any more trouble, then you bring it to me, and I'll deal with it!"

"Right." Laxaeus said.

"Who is this kid anyway?"

"Van Lockhart, Boss," Seifer said.

The man's blue eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Uh, Lockhart, sir." Laxaeus said.

"Get out," he said, startling the boys, "I said get out!"

Seifer and Laxaeus scrambled out of the room. He then sat down behind his desk, "Dammit."

(*)

"Hey man, you alright?" Riku asked as they made their way down to the shooting range, "You look a little off."

"Yeah, I'm good," Vanitas said, "Just tired is all."

"Wanna come back later?" Riku asked, "It's no problem if you're not up to it."

"Hey, I'm fine. Roxas and Namine were just too loud again." He laughed, "I really got'em good this time!"

Riku laughed as they reached the range. His dad was waiting for them as usual with the same old smile on his face.

"Boys, good to see you down here again," Zack said, reaching out to mess Riku's hair, "Staying out of trouble?"

"You know us," Vanitas said, grinning.

"That's what I mean," he said, then frowned, "I heard you got into it with Seifer again, and this time he managed to cut you?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Vanitas said, "Besides, I put him out of commission for a while and broke his arm."

"And got lucky with Selphie," Riku smirked, and Vanitas punched him in the kidney, "Gah! Lay off, Van!"

"I guess that's about as good as it gets," Zack said, leading them over to the booths, "I haven't been able to track the little shit down since Cid called us."

"He's probably lying low for a while," Riku said, "He won't try Vanitas when he's hurt that bad."

"Good thing, too." Vanitas said, "I'm getting real tired of this."

"Come on," Zack said, and handing them both a pistol, "Now you both need to be careful with these two, they're Beretta's. Kicks like a son of a bitch!"

"Sweet," Riku grinned, taking the gun, "Dad, how come I can't get a summer job here? I mean I could be a desk worker!"

"Sorry, son, not until you're eighteen."

"Come on, let's get shootin'!" Vanitas said excitedly, "I can't wait to see what this baby's got!"

(*)

Kairi woke up slowly, to Sora's surprise, snuggled right up against him. But then he couldn't really find anything wrong with it, he'd couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well...apart from Vanitas' reign of terror on Namine and Roxas. It was already noon, though, and he thought it was about the time to wake her up...gently, of course.

He just didn't know how.

"Um, Kairi?" He whispered, shaking her lightly, "Time to wake up."

"No," she moaned, "Don' wanna."

Sora nearly laughed at that, but then she pressed closer to him, locking her arms around his waist._ Oh boy, now what_? He sighed and put his arms around and under her so he could hold her. It felt too good to pass up.

She was so soft and warm against him.

She moved again, pressing her cheek into the crook of his neck. Her hair tickled him for a minute, and would have burst out if he hadn't controlled himself. So beautiful, Sora thought, leaning in to kiss her.

The feeling of his lips against her's startled her into jerking away from him. "What!"

"Shh," he hushed her, bringing her back against him, "Just me."

"Oh," she sighed, closing her eyes again, "You rascal, you startled me!"

"Sorry," He grinned, starting to pet her hair, "I couldn't help it. You looked so pretty."

"Hmm," she looked up at him, then stretched out and kissed him full on the lips. Sora was quick to catch on, and kissed her back enthusiastically. Her fingers reached up to tangle in his hair, locking him in place as she moaned into his mouth. Sora's hands seemed to come to life as well as they trailed over her lithe body, caressing her curves, finding little spots that would make her gasp and moan, a musical sound to his ears, then plunged them under her top to touch her bare skin.

Kairi felt a sense of euphoria at his touch, his larger hands leaving a blazing trail all over her back and shoulders, making her shiver under the caresses, and wanting more. Then she felt something large, and hard poking at her hip. She gasped and broke the kiss, looking up at him wildly.

Sora did the same, not wanting to push her too far so soon in their relationship.

"Sora, do you - ?"

"Only when you're ready," he smiled, "But yeah, I do. Badly."

"Oh," she sighed, blushing furiously, "Maybe we should stop?"

"Okay." Sora said easily, unwrapping his arms from her.

"Wait!" She said, clinging to him, "I didn't say to stop holding me!"

(*)

Roxas seemed to be in a foul mood when Namine saw him at the kitchen table for lunch. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Was Vanitas too rough this time?" _How wrong does that sound?_ she asked herself as an after thought.

Roxas growled and shook his head, "No, it's not that." He turned to look her in the face, "Namine, he almost asked Xion out!"

"Already!" Namine cried delightedly clapping her hands together, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, he chickened out!" Roxas groaned, "He told me he doesn't want her getting hurt or some bullshit like that!"

"Why that - Wait, he was going to hurt her?" Namine looked confused.

"No, he meant Seifer," Roxas clarified, "He thinks that if they're dating, he'll go after her again just to get back at him."

"Oh my," Namine moaned, thinking that that's exactly what Seifer would do! "Look, Roxy, there's something you oughtta know. Seifer's been coming on to Xion for a while now."

"What! You're kidding!" Namine shook her head while Roxas grew even angrier, "This is just great! Now she'll just go back to being harassed!"

"Baby, calm down," Namine said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "We'll think of something, even if we have to slip them something."

"I'm not going that far," Roxas shuddered, "You know how Vanitas would react to that? I would be able to get up for a month!"

Namine grinned, "You mean on your feet, or -"

"My feet!" Roxas laughed, then reached around and brought her on his lap, "Thanks, Honey, I needed that."

"Heehee, I'm not just in this for the sex, Baby Boy." She laughed, tracing her finger down his jaw seductively, "But, that doesn't mean I don't really enjoy the rides."

(*)

"How ya feelin'?" Riku asked after Vanitas put his gun down.

"Better," Vanitas said, smiling, "Much better. Man these puppies sure pack a punch!"

"Told you so," Zack grinned, "You two are getting really good at that. If you keep this up, I'll take you into the force as soon as you graduate!"

"Really?" Both boys beamed, then Vanitas said, "That'd be great, Zack!"

"Yeah!" Riku laughed, "Then we could totally put Seifer away for good!"

"Yo!" Zack turned around to see his sergeant, Tidus coming toward them. "We just hit the jack pot!"

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"See ya Dad!" Riku said as he and Vanitas walked out, leaving the two officers alone.

"Bye, boys," he smiled after them, "What going on, Tidus?"

"We just found out who's been the supplier for Seifer." He grinned, "A guy name Squall Leonhart, or Leon to his buddies."

"Hmm, what do we know about this guy?" Zack asked.

"Get this, he used to be a local," Tidus said, "Came back a few years ago. You know the rest."

"Sure do, where is he?"

"That's the bad news," Tidus sighed, "We don't know yet."

"Well, it's a start." Zack said, clapping him on the shoulder, "Good job, Tide, we're getting closer!"

(*)

Vanitas and Riku were lucky enough to run into Selphie after leaving the police station, and invited the girl along to the ice cream parlor. Vanitas noticed it immediately, she was hanging close to Riku. he grinned, _so that's who she likes_! Remembering that Riku had been tailing after Aqua for a while now, and always seemed to be coming up short with her. He laughed, thinking that Selphie would have an easier time getting his friend's attention than she thought!

"So guys," Selphie said happily, "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," Riku said, "We just came from the station after blowing off a few rounds."

Selphie smirked at him, and elbowed him in the ribs, "Who did you blow, Riku?"

"Why you - " She danced out of his reach as he grabbed at her. "Can't catch me!" She shrieked, then darted down the street with Riku roaring after her. Vanitas watched the pair go, shaking his head. "Why can't I find someone like that?"

"Like what?"

Vanitas jumped, "GAH!" He spun around to see a smiling little Xion behind him. "Xion, you little - "

"Little?" She crossed her arms, "Who's little?"

Vanitas grinned, thinking of revenge, "Face it, cutie, you're short!"

"I am not!" She glared, stomping her foot, "And even if I am, I still managed to scare the mighty Vanitas Lockhart!"

"Surprised," Vanitas pointed out, "And it's rude to sneak up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking at all," she huffed, glaring up at him over her glasses, "I was just minding my own business, when I happened to notice a certain black lion standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and thought I'd say hello."

Vanitas smiled, "Well, hello then."

Xion smiled, "Hi. What were you doing?"

"Well," he said, "I was going to get a shake with Riku and Selphie, but they've abandoned me." He grinned cheekily, "Care to let a lion treat you to an ice cream?"

Xion smiled and widened her eyes, "Why, Vanitas, are you asking me on a date?"

Vanitas laughed, and scratched the back of his head, "Well, if you wanna look at it like that, then yeah, I am."

"I'd love to," she smiled impishly, "So long as the lion doesn't try to eat me!"

* * *

_**A little short, I know, but meh, I thought I'd save all the juicy bits for the next one :D**_

_**Next Time: You Saved Me...Again!**_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_7: __You Saved__ Me...Again!_**

* * *

To say that Vanitas was surprised was beyond an understatement. Now he sat across from the same, shy little girl he'd saved twice in a row without even knowing while she worked on a banana split that was almost as big as she was.

"Where do you put it all?" He asked aloud.

"What? Never seen someone my size eat this much?" She grinned.

"And not be as big as a house," he grinned back, then swiped the cherry off the top.

"Hey!" She cried forlornly as he popped it into his mouth, "I was saving that!"

The pouting look on her face choked a laugh out of him just as her was swallowing, and he found the pit. Xion giggled madly as he sputtered, "That serves you right, you theif!"

"Laugh it up," Vanitas wheezed, reaching for his soda, "I'll get you back later!"

"For what?" Smiling sweetly, she poked him with her spoon, "I was just laughing because you choked on the cherry you stole from me."

"Hmm," he grinned, "There's a lot of mileage I could get out of that, but I think I'll leave it alone."

"Huh?" Xion blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Xion, you just said I stole your cherry right?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the term _popped a cherry_ mean anything to you?" Vanitas smirked, wondering if she'd get it.

"Yeah, that's what Namine said when..." Xion turned red as an apple, "Oh! Vanitas you -"

"Didn't say a thing," Vanitas cut her off, "I did warn you, you know?"

"Oh, you! What am I going to do with you?" She chuckled, returning to her ice cream. He shook his head at that. _She's way too innocent for her own good_, he thought, smiling.

"You're the one that keeps walking into the lion's den," he laughed, "speaking of that, why do you keep calling me a lion?"

"That's easy," she smiled, reaching out to tug a piece of his hair, "You've got a lot of hair like one."

"So I keep it shaggy," he brushed her hand away, "Big deal."

"And you're as brave as a lion." She pointed out, "I don't know anyone besides you that picks fights with Seifer and his goons."

"There's Riku, and my brothers," Vanitas said, "That's three more people that don't like him."

Xion sighed, pushing her ice cream away, "It's not just the fact that you don't like him, Van, nobody does. But they don't do anything about it! You do."

"That makes me brave?" Vanitas grinned, "I thought I was just creepy."

She reached out and flicked him on the nose, "You are not!"

"Pfft, why do you think I only have two real friends?" He asked, rubbing his nose, "Seifer's ran my name through the mud so much that everyone thinks I'm violent, and dangerous to be around. I'm starting to feel like Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon, except I'm not suicidal."

Xion cover her mouth to keep her laughter in, "You may be violent, but only towards those that deserve it. And dangerous?" She gave him a wide-eyed look, "You did snap Seifer's arm, remember? And that was only after he stabbed you."

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Vanitas grinned, "But that's alright, like I said, Seifer had it coming."

She nodded and went back to her ice cream, eating in silence, and just enjoying the feeling of safety that he gave off. Then she thought of something. "Hey, Van? What were you going to say to me this morning?"

To her surprise, Vanitas turned as red as a cherry. "Uh - "

(*)

"Don't they look cute?" Namine whispered, looking down at her sister.

"Yeah," Roxas said, "Shame we have to wake them." Though inside he was laughing his head off. Now he new how Vanitas felt when he was charging in on him and Namine.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Namine asked, "Kairi sleeps like a rock!"

"You'll see." Roxas chuckled and strolled to his brother's side of the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out -

"A wrestler's mask?" Namine said, thoroughly confused.

"It's my favorite gag," Roxas said, pulling the mask over his head. He leaned down and started shaking Sora.

"Wah?" Sora yawned, then rolled over and saw Roxas, "Who the hell - "

"Hello," Roxas said, sounding, for all the world, like Donald Duck, "I'm Doctor Wagner Junior!"

"Oh no!" Sora yelped.

"OH YEAH!" Roxas howled, and jumped onto the bed. Namine shrieked with laughter as Sora and Roxas wrestled, waking Kairi up in the process. The sight of Roxas in the mask freaked her out to no end and she scrambled out of bed and made for the door.

"Roxas you jerk!" Sora yelped.

"BOOYAH!" Roxas whooped.

"Oh my God!" Namine howled.

"Maniac!" Kairi yelled for the door.

(*)

"Well?" Xion pushed, "Out with it." Vanitas looked more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him._ It couldn't have been that bad_? She thought. "Vanitas? Come on, I swear I won't laugh."

"I'm not worried about being laughed at," he said with a hint of a smile, "I'm just worried is all."

"About what?" She asked. She took off her glasses and started cleaning them with a napkin absently. "Believe me, you won't hurt my feelings."

"Okay," Vanitas sighed, leaning back in his seat, "Look, I know it's a little sudden, but would you be interested in dating?"

Xion blushed, "I - "

CLONK

The sound of something hitting the glass startled her into dropping her glasses, which she hurriedly picked up and put back on. Vanitas looked over at the disturbance and growled.

There stood Seifer, with Laxaeus, and someone new beside him. "Great."

Seifer pointed at Vanitas and made a cutting motion across his throat. Xion paled, "He's going to wait there isn't he?"

"Yeah, and we can't go out the back." Vanitas said, "He's probably got someone watching it."

"Out the front then?" Xion's voice quavered, "I'm not a fast runner."

"I am," he said, "I'll carry you if I have to." Vanitas got up from the booth, "You can answer me later." She smiled shakily, and stood with him, keeping close behind him as they walked to the door, slowly.

"Are you going to fight again?" Xion asked.

"Not with three of them," Vanitas growled, "That little coward never travels alone. And I don't know this new guy."

"I think that's Marluxia," she said, trembling, "I've heard a lot of bad things about him."

"Like?"

"He carries a gun." Xion whispered.

"Terrific," he sighed, "Just stay close to me, alright?"

"Yeah," she took hold of his arm.

Vanitas smiled down at her and pushed the door open.

"'Bout time you got out here," Seifer sneered, "What took so long? Thinking of a quickie under the table?"

Vanitas smirked back, "See, there's the difference between us. Given the choice, a girl would chose scary old me over your dumb ass any day."

Marluxia reached for his belt, but Seifer stopped him, "Come on, the boss wants him alive this time." He smirked, "But that don't mean we can't 'ave a bit of fun with him. And the girl, too." He licked his lips, "Remember the good times, Xion? We were so close, too."

Behind him, Xion shivered, "He's lying!"

Vanitas nearly gagged, "What did he do to you?"

Xion didn't answer. Seifer broke out laughing, "Oh don't worry, Vani, she's still sportin' her v-card. Maybe not after Marli here gets done with her, though."

Vanitas ground his teeth, "If you so much as touch her, Seifer, I'll kill you!"

"You ain't got the balls to do that, Van," Seifer sneered, stepping closer to them, and getting right in the taller boy's face, "Or you would have done it ages ago." Vanitas curled his hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to break his scrawny little neck, but the fact that he'd seen Marluxia almost draw on him made him afraid for the girl beside him.

"By the way," Seifer went on, "Did she tell you about all the kissing we've done? She was really into it some days."

"That's it!" Vanitas roared, and drew back his fist. But it never connected because Xion's thick toed shoe shot out and cracked him in the crotch. Seifer yelped in pain and doubled over. Any other day Vanitas would have cracked up, but noticed that the other two didn't find it so funny and were coming to their boss's aid.

"Run!" Vanitas shouted and grabbed Xion's hand, hauling her down the street.

Seifer got back on his feet, seeing them running, "Get that son of a bitch! And bring that little whore to me!"

"Right!" Both goons grinned and tore after them.

(*)

"It's getting pretty late," Yuna sighed, "Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so," Roxas told her, only half believing himself, "I know my brother would be fine in any situation."

"What about Xion? We don't know where she is, either." Namine pointed out, then a smiled lit up her face, "Maybe they're together? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Sure would," Kair giggled, "Then Vanitas wouldn't chase you two all the time!"

"She's right, he'll be to busy with Xion!" Namine giggled, "Then you can chase him around!"

"Not a chance," Roxas and Sora said in unison.

"Any idea what he'd do to us if we did that?" Sora asked.

"It wouldn't be pretty." Roxas said.

"Somehow," Yuna laughed, "I believe you two. But it still worries me that they're out so late. Xion usually calls if she's running behind on something."

Namine grinned, "Maybe they booked a hotel?"

"Namine, not everyon is a nympho like you and Roxas," Kairi crossed her arms, "And Xion barely admits that she likes Van in the first place. She wouldn't be that bold."

Hearing this, Namine sighed in exasperation. Kairi was one hundred percent right.

(*)

Vanitas had never been so scared in his life. He was running faster than he thought possible all the while dragging Xion behind him. The rapid and heavy foot falls of Marluxia and Laxaeus were pounding behind them. Xion was panting for breath as she struggled to keep up with him, and not lose her grip on her hand, but it was a losing battle.

Soon her hand grew slick with sweat and began to slip from his. Vanitas growled and reached back to scoop her up in his arms.

"Vanitas, no, just leave me!" Xion cried, struggling against his chest.

"Like hell I will!" Vanitas roared, "And stop struggling, you'll make me lose my balance!"

BANG

"Ack! You gotta be kidding!" He yelled, and poured on the speed.

"Were you hit?"

"No," Vanitas growled, "Just scared the hell out of me!"

"You moron, what part of alive don't you understand?" Laxaeus yelled.

"I was just aiming for his leg!" Marluxia yelled back.

"Just don't kill him," Laxaeus said, "Or the boss'll put a bullet in you!"

_What the hell does he want with me?_ Vanitas wondered, _God what I wouldn't give for Zack to show up right now_!

BANG

A searing pain ripped through his leg as the bullet skimmed across his shin. "Shit!"

"Vanitas!" Xion cried as he started to stumble.

"Got 'im!" Marluxia crowed.

"Let's get 'im!" Laxaeus growled.

Vanitas growled, coming to a halt, and set Xion down. "Find a place to hide."

"But - "

"Don't argue with me!" Vanitas roared, "Please, just stay safe!"

Xion was about say something before Seifer's two goons started laughing, and talking about what they'd do to her. Xion felt sick with worry. She wanted to stay to help him, but Laxaeus and Marluxia were far too big for her to do anything. "I'll meet you in the Destiny Hotel," she said, then reached up to pull him to her, "You'd better meet me there or else!"

Vanitas grinned, "I wouldn't dream of standing you up."

"Good," she stretched out and kissed his cheek, "That's just for luck." With that she turned tail and ran as fast as she could.

"Awe, lookie there, Marli," Laxaeus grunted, "His girl left. So much for the fun!"

"We can still have a little fun beating this guy down for the boss." Marluxia grinned.

Vanitas turned back to them, smiling viciously. Laxaeus stepped back, having seen that smile before. Like a cornered predator about to make it's last, and deadly stand. Vanitas was wounded, tired, and, to top it all off, pissed.

"You guys really shouldn't listen to Seifer all the time," he growled, hobbling toward them, "It's a good way to get hurt!"

He lunged at them.

(*)

The lobby of the hotel was less crowded than she hoped. Xion was still worried about Seifer following her. But surely he wouldn't try anything in a hotel? She decided he wouldn't be that bold unless his boys were with him, and strode up to the desk.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'd like a room, please."

The man behind the counter turned around with a smile, which faltered when he saw her. "Um, miss? You don't happen to have your parents with you?"

"What does that mean?" Xion growled, "I have the munny to pay!"

"I mean we don't issue hotel rooms to minors under fifteen." He said apologetically. This caused Xion to go red in the face, "And just how old do you think I am?"

"W-well, you look around ten or - "

"I'm seventeen you moron!"

(*)

Vanitas staggered out of the alley he'd just finished with, looking back over his shoulder at the two idiots he'd just downed. Marluxia wouldn't be shooting anyone for a while, and Laxaeus would think twice before threatening him ever again.

But he hadn't come out of it unscathed. Marluxia hadn't had the chance to shoot again, but had a mean right hook that caught him in the face. He now sported a black eye, and a fat lip, courtesy of Laxaeus. But they hadn't fared any better than that after he'd lost his temper. Marluxia had broken both hands while trying to punch him, only missing and slamming them into the brick walls.

Laxaeus probably has a bad knee now, too, he thought, I did hit it kinda hard.

The wound on his leg throbbed. It wasn't bad, just a scratch, actually, but the powder burns hurt like hell.

"Wonder what happened to Seifer?" He asked aloud, sighing, "I don't guess it matters. I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon enough."

He started limping toward the hotel Xion told him about.

(*)

Xion paced back and forth across the room she'd rented. It was nice enough, but her nerves were on red alert right now. Two hours, she thought, he's been gone for two hours!

After venting her anger on the clerk, she'd asked him to let her know if Vanitas came looking for her. Now all she'd been doing was waiting. And worrying! She wanted to call her family and tell them what happened, but she wanted to make sure Vanitas was alright first. Even if he was strong, Marluxia had a gun, and he'd already been shot!

"If he makes it here," she told herself, "There's no way I'm saying no!" She blushed at that. In truth, she'd been happy when Vanitas had asked her out. It didn't bother her at all anymore. "He's brave, kind, and sweet," she muttered, "Everything a man should be!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Miss Valentine?" Someone said, "Y-you have a guest."

"Van!" She jumped toward the door, wrenching it open. The bell hop stood beside the tall boy nervously. He was beaten and bruised, but he wore the same smile for her he always seemed to have.

"Hey, Shorty," he laughed.

A breathless laughed escaped her before she punched him in the gut playfully, "I told you not to call me short."

"Ahem," the bell hop coughed, "Will you be needing anything?"

Xion nodded, "Some food would be nice. Whatever the kitchens have is fine."

"Some bandages, too, please," Vanitas ground out.

"Right away, sir!" He took off down the hall, and Vanitas all but fell into the room. Xion reached out and caught him in her arms.

"Damn you!" Xion growled out, "Why do you always have to get hurt because of me!"

"Maybe because you're worth it?" He suggested.

"Dummy," she sobbed, "you went and saved me again!" She pressed a kiss against his cheek, "You really are such a dummy!"

* * *

_**Kind of a fast-paced chapter, but hey we're just starting to get to the good parts ;)**_

_**Next Time: Retaliation**_

_**Don't forget to review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_8: Retaliation_ **

* * *

"_So you're saying that they actually shot at you this time?_" Yuna ground out over the phone. Xion could just picture the enraged look on her face.

"Yeah, Vanitas got nicked in the leg," she said, immediately regretting it.

"_Vanitas has been shot!" _She heard Roxas and Sora shout, along with Namine and Kairi's shrieks. "_That's it, I'm calling the cops!_"

"Hand me the phone, please," Vanitas said, holding his hand out. Helplessly she handed it to him, "Yuna? It's Van, listen, tell Zack that Seifer's boss wants me brought in for some reason, alive."

"_Probably to shoot you himself!"_

"That may be the case," he said, drawing a gasp from Xion, "But if he can bug me, then we'll have him cornered. Whether I make it out or not."

"_Don't say that! I'm not letting you put yourself in that kind of danger!_"

"Yuna, this has got to stop," he said, "Xion could have been hurt this time. Seifer is totally obsessed with her for some reason, and he probably won't stop until he's got her tied down."

"I'd rather bite my tongue," the girl muttered, shivering.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you," Vanitas said, smiling, "Look, Yuna, just ask Zack to come over to our hotel in the morning, and we'll work something out."

"_Wait, so you two aren't coming back tonight?_" Yuna asked.

"I'd rather not run into Seifer and his two goons again tonight." He said, wincing at the pain in his leg, "I probably wouldn't be so lucky this time around."

There was a loud chattering on the other end of the phone that Vanitas thought might be his brothers, or the girls.

"_I knew it!"_

_"Woohoo! Go Vani!"_

_"Mom, is this really a good idea!?"_

_"Be nice to my little sister!"_

_"Give me back the phone!" _Yuna roared.

Vanitas cast a glance at Xion, who was looking down at her lap in shame. He shook his head with a laugh. "Some things never change."

(*)

Over at the Valentine residence, things were more lively than Vanitas would have thought possible. Kairi was a little torn between letting her younger sister be alone all night with Vanitas, even if she knew he was nice. When things came to Xion, her maternal instincts went into overdrive. Namine, however, was ecstatic.

"OH, this is great, this is great!" Namine sang happily, twirling around like a ballerina, "I've never known Xion to be this relaxed around a guy before! Vanitas must've been a true Prince Charming!"

"Nami," Kairi whined, "This isn't a time to be impressed! They've just been shot at for god's sake!"

"She's right!" Sora yelped, "Seifer really crossed the line this time!"

"For once," Roxas said, "I totally agree with you! I can't believe he'd do something like this!"

"Do you think I should call Cid?" Yuna asked, "I'm sure he'd like to know about this."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other for a moment, then shook their heads in unison. "I wouldn't want him to get his shotgun out." Roxas said, shivering, "I mean the last time one of us got hurt by someone, Cid nearly had the police after him!"

"Yeah," Sora snickered, "I still feel sorry for poor old Yen Sid."

"You're telling me that he's the reason old Yen left town?" Yuna laughed, "I can't say I'm sorry to see him go, that old man was such nosy old bat!"

"What about Mister Xehanort?" Namine asked, "He's a creep!"

"No arguments there," Yuna chuckled.

"Does anyone else not feel worried for Xion?" Kairi asked in frustration.

"Not really," her mother smiled, "She's with Vanitas, and I doubt he's in any condition to try something...obscene."

(*)

Vanitas had an urge to sneeze for some strange reason, but held it in as Xion tried to apply fresh bandages for his wounds...she wasn't very good at it. But he appreciated it, nonetheless, because she was being far more gentle than he would have been. He preferred getting things done quickly, and, in the long run, painfully.

Her hands were soft as velvet as she smoothed out the bandages over his torso and leg. Cleaning the wound had been the real problem. There wasn't any iodine or alcohol in the room...except for what was in the mini-bar. Vanitas had grit his teeth, swearing profusely as his leg was doused with whiskey. (_**AN: That hurts like** **hell.**_)

Thinking back on that, Vanitas had trouble finding which was worse, the bullet wound itself, or getting it cleaned out?

"I'm sorry," Xion squeaked, finishing up with his leg, "I'm not very good at this." Vanitas snickered, silently agreeing with her so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"You did fine," he lied, "besides, I wouldn't want you getting used to this." He leaned back on the bed, letting his leg rest, "I think Seifer pretty much screwed himself over on this one."

Xion sat on the edge of the bed next to him, "I think so, too. He's always been a rat, but he's never tried to shoot someone before." She shivered. "I've never been so scared in my life!"

Vanitas chuckled, "That makes two of us." Then he noticed something, "Uh, Xion?"

"Yeah?"

"Why's there only one bed?" Vanitas asked.

"Wha - Oh, crap." Xion moaned, noticing that there was indeed just one bed in the room. "Well, this is bad."

"I don't see why," he smiled, "I can sleep on the sofa."

"But you're injured! What if you fall off?" Xion said, leaning over him. Vanitas blushed. The top button on her blouse had come undone, giving him a partial view. "Vanitas?"

"I'll be fine," he assured her, trying his best not to look, "I wouldn't feel right making you sleep on the couch. You did pay for the room after all."

Xion thought for a moment, still feeling right for taking the bed either, though she knew Vanitas wouldn't budge on the subject. "Well," she said, a blush rising to her cheeks, "we could always share?"

Not expecting her suggestion, Vanitas sputtered, "What?"

"Well, it's the only option since neither one of us wants the other to be uncomfortable." She said, going redder, "And b-besides, this is a normal things for c-c-couples, isn't it?"

Vanitas sat up, looking like he'd just been knocked over the head. Had she really just said that?

"What?" She snapped, sounding angry, "How am I supposed to say no after all you've done for me?"

"That's easy," Vanitas said, still bemused, "I don't want a relationship built on gratitude. Do you want this? Me?"

"What's not to want?" She asked, looking away shyly, "You've been nothing but sweet to me ever since you saved me the first time. And I can't help smiling when I'm around you. Even when you're making fun of my height." She scowled up at him.

"You know I don't mean that," he grinned, "It's just too cute to watch your reactions."

"That's another thing," she said, "People call me cute all the time, but I have a hard time believing them. I don't like compliments, at all."

"And I'm different?" Vanitas asked.

"Very," she said, "I believe you, and it makes me...I don't know...happy?"

Vanitas laughed at that, "Glad you can be happy about that!"

"Of course I am," she said, completely serious, "I've never felt as comfortable around other boys."

"Comfortable?" Vanitas laughed, "Well, I guess it could be worse."

"So, you want to share?" She asked, "I mean I don't really mind, but - "

"It's fine with me, so long as you're alright with it." Vanitas said, holding out his left arm, "C'mere."

"Let me get the lights first," she said, smiling a little as she got up, turning the lamps and other lights out. Making her way back to the bed carefully, she was met by his strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her against his chest for the second time that night. She hadn't realized it at first, but she felt safer in his arms like this, even when Laxeaus and Marluxia had been chasing them.

Sighing she leaned into him as they felt back against the pillows. She was half-tempted to wrap her arms around him, but didn't want to risk hurting him because of the knife wound, though it had healed well, it was still tender.

"You're warm, Xion." She heard him say, making her smile again.

"So are you, Vanitas." She sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off almost immediately as Vanitas held her. He nodded off as well, feeling happier than he'd ever been.

(*)

"And you lost them?" Leon growled at the three young men, two of which were cowering behind Seifer. "Three of you, and you couldn't even catch a stupid boy and a little girl!"

"I swear we tried, Boss," Seifer said shakily, "But Vanitas is too fast for us to catch on foot!"

"And the girl?" He asked, "What about her?"

"He carried her," Marluxia said timidly, "Then he let her get away while he came after us."

"Yes," he noted, seeing the state of the two larger boys, " I can see that. Seifer, what about you?"

"I got kicked in balls," he growled. Laxaeus snickered. "Aw, shut it, Lax!"

"Mean, kid." Marluxia said with a straight face, then broke into a grin.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, was there a hotel anywhere nearby after the girl escaped?"

"Destiny," Laxaeus said, "It was right across the street."

"Then that's where they'll be." Leon snapped, "You three head over there and wait for them. The police will probably show up in the morning, and ask a few questions. Bring the boy to me, I don't give a damn about the girl."

"Right," Seifer grinned, "We won't screw up this time!"

"See that you don't," Leon said dangerously, "Or you'll find yourself at the bottom of the bay."

"Seifer gulped and backed out of the room with his two cronies.

(*)

Zack Fair arrived early the next morning at the hotel while Vanitas was still sleeping. The pounding on the door was what woke him, and he noticed that Xion wasn't with him. He grew worried for a moment until her noticed steam coming out from the bathroom. "Must be taking a shower," he muttered, trying not to imagine it, and went to greet police chief.

The man didn't look happy.

"Alright, so they chased you for about five miles, and they were shooting at you?" Zack asked, growing angrier by the minute, "I take it that bandage on you leg is from a bullet?"

"Yeah, the shooter got lucky." Vanitas said, grimacing, "Their boss wants me brought in to him."

"It's probably to offer you money to stay out of his business." Zack sighed, "Not a smart bad thing in my opinion, but I still wouldn't take it. Drug money has a habit of biting someone in the ass."

"I don't intend on taking a bribe," Vanitas growled, "Besides, Seifer is the one causing all the trouble. If he didn't harass me all the time, or my friends, this wouldn't be an issue."

"He probably doesn't know one of his sellers is doing such things." Zack pointed out, "Normally, people like Leon like to keep things low and quiet, but if he knew Seifer was stirring up trouble, that kid wouldn't live another day."

"Fine in my books," Vanitas muttered.

"You know you don't mean that." Vanitas turned around and nearly fell of the bed. Xion was finished with the shower, and wearing one of the silk bathrobes the hotel provided. Her hair was still damp, even though she was still running a towel over it. Vanitas thought she looked gorgeous.

"Well," Zack said, clearing his throat, "I see you were in good company. How are you miss Valentine?"

"Fine, thanks to Van." She smiled, "But what are you planning to do about all this?"

"Well, when Yuna phone me this morning, she mentioned something about Vanitas wanting to be bugged."

"So he can be killed, and you guys can find out where he was killed," Xion growled, "I don't like that one bit."

"Leon's not the sort to kill anyone unless they're a real thorn in his side." Zack assured her, "He's got a pretty low death rate on his record for a drug lord."

"Oh, that makes me feel loads better," she sat on the edge of the bed next to Vanitas, "And what if he finds the bugs?"

"He won't," Vanitas said, "We'll be extra careful about this, Xion. I promise."

"Plus," Zack said, "Leon's not smart enough to have him checked out."

"Well," she said, "Let's hope that goes for Seifer, too."

(*)

Seifer waited outside of the hotel, brooding over what had just happened. Squall had threatened him. His number one seller! Even Laxaeus and Marluxia had been surprised. Normally, the man had nothing but praise for Seifer's work, but now that he'd ordered him to bring Vanitas in, things had taken a nose dive!

"I'll get that old sonovabitch," Seifer growled under his breath, barely enough for the other two to hear him.

"What'cha got in mind, Seif?" Laxaeus asked.

"Nothin' short of a hostile take over," he said, "Then we'll be in charge. That new Heartless product should be finished soon. Then we'll be rolling!"

"Yeah," Marluxia said, "But what we gonna do about the boss?"

"You kiddin'? Seifer asked, and Marluxia shook his head, "Look, that guy ain't as smart as he thinks."

"Yo," Laxaeus said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Zack's leavin'!"

"Good," Seifer grinned, "Now we just wait for ol' Spooky and the girl!"

(*)

Half an hour after Zack had left, Vanitas and Xion made their way down to the lobby. Xion was a nervous wreck as the elevator descended, and she clung to her boyfriend's arm tightly, using one hand to hold onto his. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah," Vanitas said, "this needs to end."

"But what if you don't come back?" She asked, "What if they find the transmitter, or the mike?"

Vanitas swallowed, feeling the miniature microphone bob down. It was taped down with a plaster that made it look like a part of his skin. It was basically invisible except for a hair-thin line around it. Nothing noticeable.

The transmitter was hidden in the bottom of his left shoe, and undetectable by anything. He was now a walking beacon for the police.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," he said, wrapping his trapped arm around her shoulders as the elevator stopped. All too soon for Xion, they'd reached the lobby.

"I want to go with you," she said.

"No," Vanitas said firmly, "You're not going. Seifer would have a field day with you, and so would the others. I'm not putting you into that!"

"But -"

"No, and that's that." Vanitas said, "Please, just call Yuna and have her come and pick you up?"

Xion looked like she wanted to argue, but merely gnawed on her lip and nodded. Vanitas smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek, "Thank you." Xion blushed like mad, thankful that there wasn't anyone looking.

Vanitas then sighed, "They're here." Her head snapped up toward the front of the hotel, immediately seeing Seifer and his two companions. Seifer was leaning against the side of a large hummer, smirking at them. Vanitas wanted to push the car through his face.

"Well, this is it." He sighed again, looking down at her, "Remember, don't leave the hotel until Yuna and my brothers get here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Xion squeezed his arm, "Promise?"

"Promise," Vanitas said.

Then she let go of him and watched as he marched toward probably the most dangerous people in town, so they could take him to meet the man they worked for.

* * *

_**Don't you just hate me? :D But what can I say? I love cliffhangers! **_

_**Next Time: Safe...For Now**_

_**Please Read and Review! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**As promised the suspense is over! This chapter will be a turning point for the story in more ways then one. If you haven't guessed what it is by now, then you're about to find out! Also, I extend my deepest apologies to Boohbear19, and also Smurf21agb, sorry I made you hate me ;) But lordy lordy I'm in review heaven! This many and I haven't even gotten through half the story yet! XD**_

_**9: Safe..For Now**_

* * *

Vanitas, for once in his life, was nervous about Seifer and his goons. The Hummer looked as dangerous as a landmine, and the pink-haired fool in front of him may as well have been a G.I. Joe. Marluxia held the gun out in front of him with his injured finger primed on the trigger with the hammer back, ready to use if Vanitas got any ideas. Not a likely scenario, in his point of view, seeing as how Laxaeus was sitting beside him, larger than life, it seemed, while Seifer drove at break-neck speeds through Destiny Isle.

"So what does your boss want with me?" Vanitas groaned, sounding bored.

"Shut up back there!" Seifer growled, "If I had my way - "

"Whores would be a dime a dozen." Vanitas quipped.

Marluxia made the mistake of laughing. "Shut up, Marli!" Seifer reached back and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, Seif, watch the road!" Laxaeus groaned, "You know I get car sick!"

"Hey, barf in this truck and I'll make you walk!" Seifer grolwed.

"Don't blow chunks on me," Vanitas muttered.

(*)

"He did what!" Cid roared.

"Uncle, calm down! We don't like it either!" Sora yelped as the big man tried to storm past him. "Wait! You can go after him!"

"Watch me!" Cid growled, he wrenched open a coat closet by the door and pull out a double-barreled shotgun. "I ain't lettin' my boy get hurt again!"

Roxas stepped in and wrestled the gun away from him before Cid had a chance to load it. "Cid, no, we need to let Zack handle this!"

"Gimme the damned gun, Roxas!" Roared Cid and pounced at him. Roxas quickly tossed the gun toward Sora and the two started a drastic game of Keep-Away with their angry uncle.

"Dammit, boys, don't do this to me!" Cid yelled, snatching at the gun, "I already lost yer ma, don't tell me to risk losing yer brother!"

"You won't!" Roxas promised him, catching the gun again as Sora threw it back, and hopped over the couch out of Cid's reach, "He's not doing this just because he was asked to do it, he's doing it because he wants to!"

"Yeah! He just wants all this to stop!" Sora shouted just before Roxas tossed the gun back to him.

"Boys, you don't understand!" Cid growled, "A drug dealer is not a man to mess with!"

"Neither is our brother!" Roxas growled, finally getting tired of the game and leaping over the couch at his uncle, tackling the man to the floor.

"Gerr'off me!" Cid growled, "And gimme back my gun!"

"Sora, get the rope!" Roxas yelled, and his brother ran off.

"Rox! Don't do this to me! I can't lose anyone else!" Cid roared.

"You won't lose Vanitas this time either!" Roxas growled, "He knows what he's doing, and if I were in his shoes, I'd be doing the same thing!" Just then Sora came back with a length of rope.

"Great, get his legs first!" Roxas growled, "I'll keep him down!"

Cid squirmed, "You two are dead when I get out of this!"

(*)

Xion had watched nervously as Vanitas was pushed into the car with Seifer and his goons, not even her a chance to wave good-bye to him. She then sat down in the lobby to call her mother and wait to be picked up, like he'd asked, feeling utterly helpless.

Not half an hour later, her mother's car pulled out in front with Namine and Kairi jumping out as soon as it parked. She ran right for them and hugged both of them tightly, never feeling happier to see her sisters. Yuna was next and wrapped all three of her girls in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Yuna squealed, "I was terrified!"

"Sorry, Mom." Xion said, muffled by the three bodies pressing against her face, her glasses once again getting in the way.

"Don't worry about it now," Namine said, untangling herself from the throng, "Is Vanitas alright?"

Xion hung her head, "They took him away a little bit before I called you."

"And Zack already bugged him?" Kairi asked, and Xion nodded. "Then he'll do fine. Vanitas has a way of taking care of himself in these kind of situations."

"I hope so," she sighed, then brighten up a little, "He asked me out yesterday."

"What!" Namine, Kairi and Yuna cried.

(*)

Vanitas kept his eyes open and out the window the whole time. They were heading for the warehouse districts, something he had figured would happen. The place was deserted most of the time and it was perfect for hiding in plain sight.

Seifer hadn't said a word since warning Laxaeus against barfing in the car. Marluxia had his eyes on Vanitas, making him nervous. The microphone hidden on his neck shouldn't have been visible at all.

"Were here," Seifer ground out.

The car pulled to a stop in front of one of the larger warehouses with a large red "13" above the door. _Warehouse thirteen_, Vanitas smirked, _go figure_.

"Alright, get out," Marluxia said, motioning with his gun, and wincing. Vanitas grinned, not feeling sorry for him at all. He could still feel his leg throbbing from the bullet wound.

He moved toward the door, getting yanked out by Seifer, and shoved toward the front door. Vanitas wanted to round on the shorter boy and knock his lights out, but he needed to keep his cool if he wanted to get this over with.

"Hey Seifer," Marluxia yelled, "Shouldn't we search him?" Vanitas stiffened, not counting on them being smart enough to think of that. Seifer hadn't missed that, and grimaced at Marluxia.

"Yeah, good thinking." He turned to Vanitas, "Arms up." Vanitas reluctantly raised his arms up, raising his shirt up to hide the spot on his neck that he didn't want him to notice as Seifer patted him down. Then he raised up and pulled the neck line of his shirt down, and noticed something. Vanitas bit the inside of his lip.

Seifer noticed that the taller boy's neck and a blemish right on his throat. A patch of dry skin...

Seifer's eyes widened, and he grinned. "He's clean."

"Good, let's get him to the boss," Laxaeus said, giving Vanitas a shove toward the door and pushing it open. Vanitas immediately gagged at the smell. It was strong, almost like ammonia. Laxaeus laughed, "Like the smell? That's a new product we've just finished up. We call it Heartless."

"Lax, don't tell him too much," Seifer said, grinning over his shoulder, "We don't know what he might tell the cops if the boss lets him live." Vanitas growled, losing his patience with his one-time classmate.

"Oh, I'll let him live," said a cold voice from above them, and Vanitas snapped his eyes up. Squall Leonhart was a tall, lean man with startling blue eyes, and a scar running between his eyes and across his left cheek. His eyes were cold and detached, devoid of any sort of emotion. "So, this is the young man that's been giving you so much trouble?"

"Yeah, Boss, this is Vanitas Lockhart." Seifer said, grinning.

Leon nodded, "Bring him to my office, I'll speak with him there."

"Right," Laxaeus said, giving him a shove, "get moving!"

Vanitas stumbled toward the stairs, his heart pounding. This was it, what he and Zack had been hoping for!

The tracker had probably already done its job, staying here for more than a few minutes would lead Zack right to them. He kept his peace and allowed Laxaeus to push him toward the stairs again, stepping up them slowy.

(*)

"This is it!" Zack grinned, "They're holding at the warehouse district!" He turned to his son, "Riku, get Wakka and Tidus in here, and tell them we're moving out as soon as Van starts moving again!"

"Right, Dad!" Riku saluted, and ran out of the office. Zack grinned wider, thinking that he'd finally be able to put an end to Leon's little ring.

"You better make it out alive, Vanitas," he chuckled, "Cid would probably shoot me for putting you in this situation in the first place if he knew about it."

"Dad!" Riku yelled in a paniced voice, "Cid's here, and he's on the warpath!"

"Oops..."

"Zack Fair! Get yer ass out here so I can put a bullet in it!" Cid roared.

"Uncle Cid, calm down!" Sora yelped.

"Somebody stick him a cell!" Roxas yelled.

(*)

Vanitas sat in a very pluch and comfortable chair across from the one man he was quickly becoming afraid of.

"So, Vanitas," he said in a sickly sweet voice that dripped lies, "What is the reason that you've been getting in the way of my boys?"

Vanitas blinked, "Are you serious? Me getting in the way?"

Leon grimaced, "Answer me."

"Seifer is the one that's giving me hell!" Vanitas growled, " Every time I seem to turn around he's right there, in my face and either dragging my name through the mud, or threatening my friends and family!"

Leon's eyes narrowed, "This is news to me. Had I known that he was causing such problems, I would have had him dealt with immediately."

"Meaning he'd be dead?" He sneered, "Thanks but no thanks, I can handle the moron on my own."

"You no longer have a say in this matter." Leon said evenly, "If I hadn't caught wind of this little feud between you two, one of you may have bit the bullet, or both perhaps. But he's fucked up this time, and he can't be allowed to keep fucking up."

"So get a better job," the boy muttered.

Upon hearing this, Leon smirked and let out a low chuckle, "You know, you're just like your mother." Vanitas' head snapped up at his words. "She would have told me the same thing at this point."

"H-How did...You know my mom?" Vanitas stammered.

"I knew her well." Leon said, reaching for a picture frame on his desk, "And, for a time, I knew you and your brothers." He held the picture out for him to see, and blinked in surprise. There was his mother in her favorite leather outfit kneeling down behind all three of them, smiling for the camera with her arms wrapped around them.

"We took this just before she...left," he breathed, "what are you doing with this?"

"She gave it to me...son." Vanitas' world spun.

(*)

"Pack up everything you can get!" Seifer hissed to his friends, "When the cops show up, we need to be long gone!"

"But what about the boss?" Marluxia asked.

"Forget about him!" Seifer growled, "I'm tired of being under his thumb and playing the errand boy!"

"Yeah, besides, once he finds out that we're the ones that've been giving Van trouble, he'll sink us in the bay!" Laxaeus said, lumbering past them out to the car, "And I don't like that at all!"

"We'll just lay low for a while until things cool down," Seifer grinnedm "Then we can have some fun!" With that, the three of them piled into the car and quietly streaked away.

(*)

"Now you see why you're still alive," Leon said, clasping his hands together, "No matter what I am, I'm still human enough to have compassion for one of my sons."

Vanitas stared at him dumbly, "Compassion? Is that what you call it? We all wondered what our dad was like, and Mom would never tell us. Now I see why! She was too ashamed of you for being a drug dealer!"

"I tried to give it up," Leon said flippantly, "But this life is one that follows you to the grave. I fully intend to die just the way I am, and who I am."

"Who you are is a loser!" Vanitas yelled, "How could you put all of this over your family!?"

"Simple, I'm greedy," he said, "I wanted you, your mother and your brothers, but I also wanted my...business to keep growing."

"And Mom couldn't stomach it," the boy sneered, hoping that Zack was getting all of this, "If her train hadn't been destroyed, then I bet she would have died of shame all because of you. I know I would!"

Leon chuckled, "Make no mistake, Vanitas, I loved your mother, and I loved all of you. When she died, I was a mess. That's when I threw myself into this with a vengence. Now almost nothing can stop me."

"So you threw us away," he muttered quietly, "You'll never understand, then, how lonely we were." Vanitas looked his father right in the eye, "You've probably heard how strong I am from Seifer after I broke his arm, but before that, before Mom died, I was the smallest in size, and the crybaby of the three of us. Roxas was the strong one, and Sora was the one everyone loved to dote on.

"But when she was around us, not one of us could help smiling. I didn't care if people were spooked by my looks, or that I didn't have a lot of real friends except for Riku and Selphie, as long as she was around, we were all fine." He said, his voice quavering as he fought back tears.

Leon was taken aback by all of this. This boy didn't look capable of tears, and yet here he was on the verge of breaking open like a dam.

"But when she died," Vanitas went on, "Everything shattered. Roxas lost his nerve, and I got picked on all the time. Sora, who always smiled, and made everyone laugh, broke down and cried and wouldn't talk for a whole year. Then I stepped up, and started fighting back for myself. All because she wasn't there anymore."

Leon's stoic expression faltered, "And you're telling me this...why? To make me have a change of heart? Make me feel guilty?"

"Guilt," the boy sneered, "is more than you deserve for deserting your family."

Suddenly, the door burst open. "That was well-said, Vanitas!"

Leon stood up just as Zack Fair, with Wakka and Tidus right behind him, pulled his gun, aiming straight at the man's head. "Don't move, Squall! We have a search warrant for this building, and a warrant out for your arrest! Come quietly and I'll see that you get a fair trial!"

Leon was speechless. How did they get in? Where were his men? The he looke at his son. "You...you led them to me?"

"To keep my friends and family safe," Vanitas nodded, "You have to be stopped."

* * *

_**Haha, finally got over my writer's block. A special thanks to Boohbear 19 for helping me with this chapter. **_

_**Next Time: Home Again**_

_**Don't forget to review folks :)**_


End file.
